Una promesa
by trekumy
Summary: Un sueño en una noche de verano, una promesa ante la tumba de su madre, muchos obstáculos por superar. ¿Como conseguir la felicidad? Ranma X Akane. TERMINADO!
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:** No me gusta poner referencias en mis historias pero en esta se me hizo necesario, así que cuando vean letras cursivas en un diálogo es un pensamiento. El resto es igual a todos mis fics.

**Capitulo 1.**

-¿P… porqué lloras?

La chica se giró hacía el origen de la voz, enfocando su cristalina mirada en unos ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación.

-Soñé con mamá…

-La extrañas… ¿verdad?- el chico se sentó a su lado, mirando el pequeño estanque de la familia.

-No tienes que hacerme compañía, ve a dormir…

-No tengo sueño…

Ambos chicos se permanecieron en silencio observando el movimiento de las carpas en el estanque.

Por la mañana Akane entró al cuarto de su prometido a despertarlo.

-Vamos Ranma... despierta…

-Nnn… quiero dormir un poco más…

-¡Vamos Ranma! ¡Date prisa o se te hará tarde para la escuela!- gritaba la muchacha mientras tomaba al chico de su musculosa blanca y lo zarandeaba.

-Mmm… Akane… ¿Podrías ser menos agresiva?- preguntó el muchacho restregándose los ojos.

-Mph… ¡Todavía que te despierto!- La chica se puso de pie dispuesta a retirarse.

-Oye Akane- la llamó el muchacho sentado en su futón. –¿Sigues triste?- ella volteó a verlo.

-Estoy bien…- respondió mirándolo con ternura.

-Oye… ¿Porqué te vestiste así?- preguntó el muchacho señalando el vestido negro que vestía Akane.

-¡Oh! Es verdad… ¿Podrías avisar en la escuela que hoy no iré?

-¿No irás? ¿Por qué?

-Iré a visitar a mamá…

-Ohh… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó preocupado.

-No… ¡Tu lo que quieres es saltearte las clases! ¡Holgazán!- le decía divertida la chica mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Oye!

-Jaja… No te preocupes… De verdad estoy bien…- diciendo esto se retiró de la habitación.

El chico se quedó unos minutos observando el umbral de su puerta con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¡Se me hace tarde!- exclamó una vez que logró recuperar la consciencia del tiempo.

Rato más tarde.

-_Me pregunto como estará Akane…_- pensaba el chico mientras miraba por la ventana de su salón.

-Hola mamá…- saludaba la muchacha arrodillándose frente a una tumba. –Gracias por visitarme en mi sueño…

Al mediodía durante el receso el chico continuaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Debí acompañarla…

-¿Acompañar a quien?- preguntó Ukyo quien desde hacía un par de minutos observaba con intriga al muchacho.

-¿Eh…? A nadie…- respondió el chico de forma poco convincente. -¿Necesitas algo Uchan?

-Si… Sal a comer conmigo al patio. ¡Traje okonomiyakis para ti también!- respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa mostrando su paquete.

Esa era una oferta que el hambriento estómago del artista marcial no podía resistir, así que unos minutos más tarde se encontraban ambos chicos almorzando debajo de un árbol.

-Y entonces le dije; "si no paga lo que rompió su hija tendrá que lavar los platos" y… Ranma. ¿Me estás escuchando?

-_Se veía tan triste anoche…_- el chico continuaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¡RANMA!- gritó la chica logrando que el muchacho volviera a la realidad. –Estas pensando en Akane. ¿Verdad?

-…- El silencio del muchacho lo dijo todo.

-_¡No lo negó! ¡Eso no puede ser bueno!_- pensaba la chica escandalizada. -_¡Tal vez esos dos hayan avanzado algo! ¡No puede ser! ¡Será mejor que piense en algo para impedirlo!_

-Ukyo… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho preocupado por ver los cambios de expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

En el cementerio que se encuentra en las afueras de Nerima, Akane continuaba hablando con la tumba de su madre.

-… Te extraño tanto mami…- decía la triste chica mientras secaba sus lágrimas. –Pero no te preocupes por mi… ahora estoy bien… ya no me siento sola…- una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Desde que él llegó nunca volví a sentirme sola, consiguió lo que papá, mis hermanas y mis amigas nunca pudieron… logró hacerme sentir feliz…- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar –anoche permaneció toda la noche a mi lado… recuerdo que me quedé dormida mirando el estanque, y hoy amanecí en mi cama…

-Jovencita… en diez minutos cerrará el cementerio.- se acercó a ella el guardián de lugar.

-¡Ohh! ¡Se me hizo muy tarde! Enseguida me voy- Le dijo al guardia con una sonrisa.

El hombre la saludó y se marchó a continuar con su trabajo.

-Debo irme mamá, pero te prometo que haré lo que me dijiste en sueños, seré agradecida… Voy a agradecerle todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, la luz que trajo a mi vida, las veces que me ha salvado… lo admiro mucho. ¿Sabes? Pero no puedo decírselo porque es un baka ególatra.- no pudo evitar reírse ante su propio comentario. –Él ha sacrificado su cura muchas veces por salvarme la vida. ¡Así que te prometo que voy a encontrar la cura a su maldición cueste lo que cueste!

Se despidió de su madre y con esa promesa en mente se retiró del cementerio.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos, con esta historia estoy probando cambiar un poco el estilo, puede ser que en este capítulo no se haya notado pero en los siguientes ya verán a que me refiero.

Espero que les resulte interesante.

Gracias desde ya por leer mis historias, espero sus comentarios.

Y gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejaron en Situaciones.

Saludos.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Referencias:** Bueno lo mismo que en el capitulo anterior, si en un diálogo hay letras cursivas es un pensamiento, si la cursiva se encuentra fuera de un diálogo es una nota.

**Capitulo 2.**

-¡¿Ochenta años?!- preguntaba Akane a su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea –Entonces con ayuda sólo serán seis meses… si entiendo… nadie querría arriesgarse…

-Llegó una carta para ti hermanita.-le dijo Nabiki con un sobre en su mano.

-Le agradezco mucho la información, adiós.- dijo la joven y luego colgó el teléfono. –¡Oye! ¡No abras mi correspondencia!

-Descuida no podré sacar dinero de esto.- le dijo tranquilamente acabando de leer la nota. –Aquí tienes.- le extendió la carta a su hermanita que la miraba molesta.

-Gracias…- respondió ésta con ironía, y se dispuso a leer la carta.

"_Akane te espero en mi negocio a las siete de la tarde, es para charlar sobre algo importante. No faltes. Ukyo."_

-¿Algo importante? Que extraño…

La hora de la cita llegó y Akane se encontraba de pie frente al Uchan's.

-Me pregunto sobre qué querrá hablar…

-¡Hola Akane que puntual!- Saludó Ukyo saliendo de su local.

-Hola Ukyo…

-Pero ven… pasa…- decía la chica de la espátula mientras la empujaba hacía dentro de su local.

En tanto en el dojo de la familia Tendo, Ranma practicaba algunas katas.

-Siempre entrenando cuñadito…- señaló Nabiki recargada en el umbral de la entrada.

-Por supuesto, soy un artista marcial.- dijo el muchacho deteniendo su entrenamiento. -¿Necesitas algo?

-Sólo vine a avisarte que encargamos ramen para la cena, así que seguramente en unos minutos llegará.

-¿Ramen? ¿Que pasó Kasumi volvió a enfermarse?

-Kasumi salió a visitar a unas amigas, nuestros padres fueron a entrenar con Happosai así que sólo seremos Tía Nodoka y nosotros dos para cenar, por eso decidimos encargar algo.

-Mmm… ¿Y Akane?

-¡Vaya cuñadito no se te escapa una!- le respondió la chica con una intrigante sonrisa. –Sobre todo cuando se trata de mi hermanita…

-¡N… no es eso! ¡Sólo quería asegurarme de que no se le ocurriera cocinar una de sus porquerías tóxicas!

–Ella fue al Uchan's, Ukyo quería hablarle sobre algo "importante".

-¿Importante? ¿Qué será?

-Dos de tus prometidas charlando sobre algo importante… no puedo imaginarme que será…- dijo esto último con su mejor tono de ironía que pasó completamente desapercibido para el chico.

Mientras tanto en el Uchan's.

-Shampoo… Kodachi… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó desconcertada la chica de cabello corto.

-Yo las invité… verás Akane… sobre lo que quería hablar contigo… tu… sabes…- explicó la cocinera sintiéndose cada vez más insegura.

-Ojojojo… lo que esta cocinerucha de escaso vocabulario intenta decir es que tenemos que resolver el tema de mi querido Ranma.- respondió muy segura la rosa negra.

-¡¿A quién le llamas cocinerucha?!- Ukyo tomó su espátula dispuesta a castigarla por la ofensa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren resolver?- preguntó Akane cansada de que siempre intentaran decidir por su prometido.

-¡Nosotras decidir hoy quien casarse con Airen!- respondió Shampoo poniéndose de pie enérgicamente.

-¿No creen que eso debería hacerlo Ranma?

-Ranchan es un poco… tu sabes… lento… para esas cosas.- respondió la chica de la espátula algo apenada por su comentario.

-Ojojojo… sé que soy una hermosa joven en la flor de su belleza… pero no quiero esperar diez años a que Ranma decida al fin realizar su verdadero deseo de casarse conmigo.- señaló Kodachi mientras miraba hacia un lado con una mano en su mejilla.

-Están locas…- dijo Akane en medio de un suspiro. –Bien hagan lo que quieran, yo no pienso participar. Adiós.

La chica comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta del local, pero un bombori se clavó en el piso delante de ella, al voltear vió a Shampoo que sonreía de forma atemorizante.

-¡Nosotras no preguntar si querer participar!

-¿Q… que?- preguntó la chica dando un paso hacía atrás.

-No importar si querer… tú participar.

Shampoo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía Akane, mientras Kodachi tensaba su cuerda de gimnasia. Akane intimidada intentó retroceder más pero tropezó con el bomborí que Shampoo había arrojado hacía unos momentos. La chica desde el suelo observaba molesta a Ukyo por tenderle esa trampa, mientras ésta desviaba la miraba sintiéndose culpable.

-Primer competencia ser batalla, quien perder olvidarse de Ranma para siempre.

-¡ESTÁN LOCAS!- gritó Akane desesperada viendo como Kodachi y Shampoo caminaban hacía ella con sus armas listas para atacar.

En tanto un joven de largos cabellos negros y gruesas gafas estacionaba su bicicleta en la entrada a la casa Tendo.

-¡Traje su pedido!- gritó el mismo joven parado en el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

-¡Estamos en la sala Mousse, pasa!- gritó Nabiki desde el interior de la casa.

-Ehh… Aquí tienen su pedido- dijo el chico asomándose a la sala donde Ranma, Nodoka y Nabiki estaban sentados a la mesa.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Nodoka tomando los paquetes del muchacho. –Enseguida te traigo tu dinero.- y diciendo esto se retiró a la cocina.

-Que extraño que hayas venido tú a traer el pedido, supuse que vendría Shampoo, porque ella tiene intereses especiales en esta casa.- señaló Nabiki resaltando lo último.

-¡Saotome!- exclamó con furia el muchacho dirigiendo su mirada al chico de la trenza.

-¡Oye yo no dije nada!- se excusaba Ranma.

-Shampoo salió temprano, Ukyo la llamó por algo importante.- comentó el muchacho chino un poco más calmado.

-Así que Ukyo quería reunir a todas las prometidas…- señaló tranquilamente Nabiki mirándo de reojo a Ranma. –quizás también haya llamado a Kodachi.

-¡Iré a echar un vistazo!- Ranma salió corriendo rumbo al patio y allí saltó el muro rumbo al Uchan's.

-¡Saotome no te acerques a Shampoo!- diciendo esto Mousse salió detrás de Ranma.

-Disculpe la tardanza… ¡Ohh… se fue sin que le pagara!- dijo Nodoka llegando nuevamente a la sala.

-Descuida Tía, lo tomaremos como pago por los destrozos que siempre ocasionan.- le respondió Nabiki comenzando a comer uno de los cuencos que la mujer había puesto sobre la mesa.

-Ohh… ¿Y mi hijo?

-Regresará en un rato discutiendo con Akane.

En tanto en el Uchan's, intentando esquivar un bombori de Shampoo, Akane recibió de lleno una pelota de gimnasia rítmica que contenía una bomba dentro por lo que estaba recargada en una pared con la ropa algo desgarrada, podían verse algunas heridas y quemaduras en uno de sus brazos.

-_Si Ranchan se entera de que Akane fue lastimada por mi culpa no me lo perdonará jamás…_- pensaba Ukyo viendo como Akane esquivaba con dificultad algunos golpes y recibía la mayoría de ellos. -¡Recuerden que acordamos que sólo la vencerían! ¡No la hieran sin necesidad!- le gritaba a sus cómplices quienes hacían caso omiso de sus palabras.

La lluvia de bomboris y cintas de gimnasia fueron demasiado para la chica que no pudo esquivar una de las patadas de Shampoo y voló sobre la mesada de Ukyo tirando todo a su paso.

-¡Tampoco destrocen mi local!- gritaba la chica de la espátula exasperada por la poca consideración.

-¡Pedir demasiado para estar parada sin hacer nada!- exclamó Shampoo dejando a la cocinera sin palabras.

-_R… Ran…Ranma_- pensaba la chica que apenas podía ponerse de pie y veía todo borroso.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!- la voz de Ranma retumbó en el local.

Sus ojos ardían de furia al ver a su prometida en ese estado, quién fuera la responsable de eso lo pagaría muy caro.

**Continuará.**

Hola…

Los admiradores de Ukyo no me maten y los de Shampoo y Kodachi (que supongo que debe tener alguno por ahí) tampoco, sólo que me parece que la cocinera sería capza de hacer algo así sólo que nunca pensaría que las cosas se iban a salir de control.

Muchas gracias por las reviews y gracias por notar lo del nuevo estilo con el que estoy experimentando.

Gracias a todos los que leen mis fics.

Saludos, y espero sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto cuando haga el tercer capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:** Las mismas que en el capítulo anterior.

**Capítulo 3.**

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!- la voz de Ranma retumbó en el local.

Sus ojos ardían de furia al ver a su prometida en ese estado, quién fuera la responsable de eso lo pagaría muy caro.

-R… Ranma…

La voz apenas audible de la chica fue suficiente para llegar a los oídos de su prometido quien corrió a socorrerla apartando sillas, mesas y prometidas de su camino.

-Akane… ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-S…si…

-¡Shampoo…!- Mousse gritaba mientras abrazaba sugestivamente la cintura de Ukyo.

-¡Ya suéltame cegatón!- la espátula gigante de la cocinera se estrelló en medio de la cabeza del chico.

-¡Yo llevarme a Mousse!- diciendo esto la amazona tomó al inconsciente chico por el cuello de su traje y se lo llevó a rastras.

-¡Ojojojo! ¡Adíos!- dicho esto la rosa negra se marchó dejando el suelo del Uchan's tapizado de pétalos

-¡¿Quién fue la de la grandiosa idea?!- preguntó el chico molesto a Ukyo quien miraba con fastidio la puerta por la cual huyeron sus cómplices.

-P… pues… nosotras… sólo competíamos… y…Akane… pues perdió…- podía sentir la furía del chico reflejada en su mirada.

-¡¿De que demonios hablas?!- el chico no comprendía las palabras de la cocinera.

-Estábamos decidiendo quien se casaría contigo, y… pues Shampoo y Kodachi se ensañaron con Akane… t… tú sabes como son…

-¿Eso es verdad?- ahora era Akane quien era interpelada por el molesto chico.

-Si.- dijo suavemente la chica caminando cabizbaja hacía la salida lo más aprisa que sus heridas le permitían.

Akane le echó una fugaz mirada llena de decepción a Ukyo al pasar a su lado. La cocinera vio con culpa como la muchacha se alejaba caminando con dificultad mientras Ranma iba detrás de ella reprochándole algo.

-_¿Por qué?… siento deseos de llorar…_- Ukyo comenzó lentamente a ordenar su local mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

Akane caminaba lentamente, no estaba con ánimos para escuchar el sermón de su prometido, pero no tenía forma de librarse de él.

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no luches contra ellas?!

-…

-¡Sabes que te harán picadillo!

-…

-¡Además! ¡¿Qué es eso de decidir con quién me casaré?! ¡Eso debo decidirlo yo!

-Pero no lo haces…- La paciencia de la muchacha tenía un límite.

-¿Ehh…? ¿Q… Qué dices?

La chica se detuvo, y lo miró a los ojos.

-¡Si tú lo decidieras ellas no pelearían!

-¡Ja… lo dices como si fuera tan fácil!

-¿Quieres casarte con todas?

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy?!

-Si quisieras a una sola ya habrías decidido… nada te lo impide…- dijo desviando la mirada hacía el camino.

-… ehh… yo…- el sonrojo del muchacho pasó desapercibido para ella.

-¡Baka… si no quieres a ninguna deshaz el compromiso con todas!- la chica se abofeteó mentalmente luego de decirlo.

-¿T… tú quieres q… que yo rompa el c… compromiso?- preguntó el chico más asustado de lo que parecía.

-¡Déjame en paz!- diciendo esto comenzó a caminar a paso vivo rumbo a su casa.

El chico no atinó a seguirla, se quedó en medio del camino estático pensando en las palabras de su prometida.

-_¿Realmente ella querrá…?_

Un par de horas más tarde Ranma entraba a la casa Tendo, era tarde seguramente alguien estaría dormido así que no se anunció, pero al caminar por el pasillo escuchó voces en la cocina. Nodoka lavaba los tazones en los cuales antes había ramen mientras charlaba con Nabiki.

-Espero que Akane esté bien, no soy muy buena curando heridas…- comentaba la mujer.

El chico al escuchar el nombre de su prometida se quedó a un lado de la entrada a la cocina escuchando.

-¡Descuide Akane es fuerte!- decía Nabiki intentando restarle importancia.

-Lo se… sólo espero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar los desplantes de mi hijo.- dijo la señora en medio de un suspiro. –A veces creo que lo del compromiso no fue una buena idea…

El chico se sorprendió ante las palabras de su madre. ¿Ese día todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para cuestionar su compromiso?

-Vaya… siempre creí que usted quería que Akane fuera su nuera.- comentó Nabiki mientras pensaba en cuanto podría cobrar es información.

-¡Claro que lo quiero! Es por eso que lo digo…- la mujer secó sus manos con el delantal y miró a Nabiki. –Ranma da por sentada su relación con Akane, y por eso nunca se esfuerza por hacerla sentir querida…

Ranma se retiró molesto pisando fuerte para que su madre lo notara.

-_¿Que nunca hago nada por hacerla sentir querida? ¡No saben nada! ¡Nadie sabe nada!_- pensaba el chico mientras subía al tejado. –_Aunque talvez si he dado un poco por sentado el compromiso…_

En tanto Akane se encontraba en su habitación mirando unas pequeñas heridas en sus brazos cubiertas precariamente por banditas.

-_Me pregunto porque le dije eso… no quiero que rompa el compromiso… pero… si no me quiere… es lo mejor… _

Ambos chicos sumergidos en sus pensamientos observaron la misma luna en esa clara noche. La calma que se respiraba en el hogar Tendo, era el perfecto preludio a los acontecimientos que sucederían el día siguiente.

**Continuará.**

Y bien no puedo decir mucho más que este capítulo es más importante de lo que parece, es más que un simple nexo entre 2 acontecimientos, una idea implantada en el cerebro de una persona puede tener consecuencias inesperadas, pero no adelanto más o nadie va a seguir leyendo.

No quise dejar a Ukyo tan mal parada porque en el fondo me cae bien, pero creo que la dejé peor. Muchísimas gracias por leer mis historias me hacen muy feliz, y cada review que me llega hace que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo. Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por seguir mis historias con interés, recuerden que lo hago para que pasen un rato agradable, espero lograrlo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:** Las mismas que en los capítulos anteriores.

**Capítulo 4.**

-Mmm…- se quejaba el chico adormilado por la molesta claridad en sus ojos.

Cuando logró abrirlos pudo ver unas aves que volaban tranquilamente por despejado cielo azul.

-¿Me quedé dormido aquí?- preguntó desconcertado notando que se encontraba en el tejado.

Al bajar a la sala la familia se encontraba reunida desayunando, al menos las mujeres de la familia, excepto su prometida. Intentando pasar por alto ese detalle se sentó en su sitio en la mesa y comenzó a almorzar sin decir palabra, aún estaba molesto no sólo con su prometida sino con toda la familia por alguna razón.

-¡Ranma hijo! ¡Debes saludar cuando entras a la sala y dar las gracias por los alimentos que te ofrecen!- lo regañó Nodoka.

-Mph…- fue la respuesta del muchacho que se retiró sin haber acabado su desayuno.

Salió de la casa rumbo a la escuela, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie excepto quizás su prometida, pero que le diría, ella quería anular el compromiso, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas que vivieron juntos, después de que él… No importaba, pero una cosa era cierta si ella tanto lo deseaba ella tendría que hacerlo, porque él no movería un dedo por romper el compromiso, no era tan tonto para hacer eso.

-¡Este será tu último día Saotome!- amenazó Ryoga con su sombrilla apareciendo detrás del muchacho.

-¡No estoy de humor para tus tonterías!- exclamó Ranma al tiempo que se giró conectándole una inesperada patada que lo mandó a volar contra la cerca.

Dicha cerca se rompió por el impacto provocando la caída del joven de la bandana al arroyo que corría a un lado de la calle emergiendo luego de unos instantes un cerdito negro empapado.

-¡Cui cuiii!- el cerdito chillaba furioso.

-¡YA CÁLLATE CERDO DESORIENTADO!- gritó el muchacho de la trenza lanzándole su propia sombrilla.

Ranma continuó su camino mientras un pequeño cerdito negro con un gran chichón en su cabeza era llevado por la corriente. El chico llegó a la escuela, temprano por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al cruzar el portón escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-¡LIBERARÉ A TODAS LAS MUJERES DE TU OPRESIÓN!

-¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR?!- gritó Ranma enfurecido.

Así el rayo azul de Furinkan surcó los cielos de Nerima. El resto de los estudiantes se alejaron del muchacho que aún continuaba con su puño en alto y murmuraba algo sobre unos locos que no sabían lo que les convenía. Entró al salón esperando encontrar a su prometida, pero en lugar de eso su pupitre estaba vacío.

-_Creí que había salido antes que yo..._- pensó el muchacho sentándose en su lugar.

Un par de minutos más tarde ingresó el profesor al salón y la clase comenzó.

-_¿Será que Shampoo y Kodachi la lastimaron demasiado?_- el chico no despegaba su mirada de la puerta del salón.

-Permiso…- la protagonista de sus pensamientos entró al salón en ese momento algo apenada.

Luego de un regaño del profesor la chica pasó afuera las primeras dos clases sosteniendo un par de baldes con agua.

-_¡Idiota! ¡Pudo haberme esperado! Estas heridas no son nada para mi, pero si le sumas a Kuno cayendo del cielo… me fue imposible llegar temprano…- _la chica se veía más triste que molesta.

La hora del almuerzo llegó Akane y sus amigas comían debajo de un árbol en el centro del patio, Ranma la observaba con resentimiento recargado sobre la pared de la escuela con sus brazos cruzados.

-_¡Tan tranquila con sus amigas! ¡Si espera que sea yo quien sacrifique mi honor por romper el estúpido compromiso se equivoca!_

El frustrado chico la vio acercarse con disimulado asombro.

-Hola Ranma…- saludó Akane algo insegura.

-Hola.- respondió el chico lo más fríamente que pudo.

-Tía Nodoka me dijo que lo olvidaste.- dijo Akane mostrándole la caja del almuerzo.

Ranma no prestó atención al almuerzo sino a las heridas en los brazos de la muchacha, cosa que por alguna razón acabó con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ PELEASTE SI QUIERES ROMPER EL COMPROMISO?!- gritó el muchacho haciendo que toda la escuela volviera su atención a ellos.

-¿Q… qué?- preguntó la chica desconcertada dejando caer la caja del almuerzo.

-¡LO ÚNICO QUE PRETENDES ES ECHAR A PERDER MIS ESFUERZOS!

-¿D… de que hablas?

-¡CLARO COMO SIEMPRE TE PROTEJO!

-¡¿Te volviste loco?!- preguntó la chica que no salía de si asombro.

-¡SABES QUE SI ALGO TE PASA ME CULPARÁN! ¡LO HACES POR ESO!

-¡¿Hacer qué?!

-¡TE PONES EN PELIGRO! ¡SÓLO PARA HACERME QUEDAR COMO UN IDIOTA INTENTANDO SALVARTE!

-¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESO?! ¡BAKA!

-¡ANDA INSÚLTAME! ¡QUE TODOS VEAN LA CLASE DE CHICA QUE ERES!

Akane se encontraba a medio camino entre la estupefacción y el miedo, nunca había visto a su prometido así, pronto comenzó a escuchar los murmullos de la escuela entera que se había aglomerado en el lugar, todos curiosos por la escena que el joven Saotome estaba ofreciendo.

-¡¿Qué clase de chica soy?!- al instante supo que no debió preguntar eso, pero ya era tarde la cordura del muchacho había desaparecido hace mucho.

-¡ERES VIOLENTA, FEA, TE GUSTA JUGAR CON LAS PERSONAS, DARLES ESPERANZAS Y LUEGO APLASTARLAS!- el chico comenzó a avanzar hacía su prometida quien intimidada retrocedía. –¡NADIE SE QUERRÍA CASAR CONTIGO Y MENOS YO! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! ¡¡ROMPO EL COMPROMISO!!

No supo lo que dijo, ni siquiera escuchó la exclamación generalizada de los alumnos.

En ese momento todos sus sentidos se concentraron en su prometida, podría jurar que escuchó el corazón de ésta romperse en pedazos, con el rostro desfigurado de dolor lo observaba fijamente. Sólo entonces tomó conciencia de lo que sucedía, intentó decir algo pero ella habló, casi en un hilo de voz.

-Idiota… si sólo rompes conmigo no funciona…

Esas palabras fueron las únicas que salieron de sus secos labios que contrastaban con su húmedo rostro, la imagen de su prometido se volvió borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, se sentía sofocada, su corazón dolía demasiado. Ya no importaba el ridículo, no importaba la gente que allí estaba, sólo importaba escapar de tanto dolor. Corrió del lugar con todas sus fuerzas empujando a sus compañeros, sin ver por donde corría sólo necesitaba un momento un lugar donde no doliera tanto. Él permaneció en silencio, ya había dicho demasiado, no podía moverse, no podía detenerla, no tenía derecho. La imagen del rostro de Akane trastornado de dolor quedó grabada a fuego en sus retinas, permaneció inmóvil mientras el cielo comenzaba a taparse con oscuras nubes.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- susurró el muchacho temblando sin saber porqué.

Cinco horas más tarde el chico regresó a la casa, por más que lo intentó aún no comprendía porqué rayos lo había hecho, no sólo rompió el compromiso sino que la humilló frente a todos, ahora más que nunca necesitaba arreglar las cosas, ella no lo recibiría, pero debía intentarlo, debía hacer algo o la perdería para siempre, no estaba dispuesto a ello, no podía perderla, no por un arrebato. La obligaría a escucharlo y a cambio le diría que la amaba, que todo lo que había dicho era una gran locura, que enloqueció por la idea de perderla, le abriría su corazón a cambio de haberla violentado de esa forma, y si ella decidía perdonarlo o no era su decisión. Si había escuchado toda las porquerías que le dijo durante la tarde también era justo que escuchara las palabras de amor que tenía guardadas sólo para ella desde hacía tanto tiempo. Delante de su puerta respiró hondo, ni siquiera golpeó sabía que no tenía sentido, abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Akane no voy a pedirte que me perdones pero tienes que escu…!- el chico se detuvo al ver la habitación de su prometida.

En lugar de encontrarla llorando en su cama como lo esperó, encontró la habitación en completo desorden, cajones vacíos, algunas prendas por el suelo, las puertas del armario abiertas dejaban ver que el mismo se encontraba vacío. El pánico se apoderó del muchacho cuando vio una nota sobre el escritorio. Temblorosamente la tomó y la leyó.

"_Familia: _

_No encuentro motivos por los cuales quedarme aquí, iré a cumplir la promesa que le hice a mamá. No es culpa de Ranma, él al fin tuvo el valor para elegir, por favor no permitan que se vaya hasta dentro de seis meses, es importante, no puedo decir más. _

_Los extrañaré, perdónenme. _

_Akane."_

**Continuará.**

Hola, no pierdan tiempo por más que lo intenten no van a encontrar mi dirección para enviar a los Yakuza.

No sé a ustedes, pero a mi me pareció que Ranma estaba con el síndrome premenstrual, nunca imaginé que se pusiera tan loco, me dio miedo la verdad. Espero que todo se solucione, por el bien de ellos y mi integridad física.

Muchas gracias por las reviews y por leer mis fics.

Saludos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:** Las mismas de siempre y una extra; cuando una frase está encerrada entre paréntesis es la traducción de lo dicho antes.

**Capítulo 5.**

La lluvia se descargó con ferocidad sobre los techos de Nerima.

-¡NOOOO…!- el grito desesperado del chico alertó a todos en la casa.

-¡Hijo! ¿Qué sucede?- Nodoka fue la primera en llegar.

Ranma de espaldas a ella temblada con la mirada perdida en algún lugar, mientras apretaba con fuerza un arrugado trozo de papel.

-¡Oh my…! ¿Secuestraron a Akane?- preguntó Kasumi llegando con su hermana.

-Yo diría que ella huyó…- comentó Nabiki observando el estado de la habitación.

El chico saltó por la ventana saliendo a la terrible tormenta que se había formado en segundos. Dejó caer la nota de Akane por lo que las mujeres supieron inmediatamente que había sucedido.

-¡AKANE! ¡AKANE REGRESA!- gritaba Ranma onna mientras corría por la calle sin prestar atención a donde se dirigía.

Corrió durante horas, sus lágrimas eran camufladas por la intensa lluvia, sabía que no la encontraría, algo dentro de su alma se lo decía, pero no podía dejar de correr, no podía dejar de gritar su nombre.

-¡AKANEEEEE…!- sus gritos se volvían más desesperados, sus lágrimas más gruesas, sus pasos más lentos.

Se detuvo en un lugar, sus piernas ya no respondían, sus ojos empañados no le daban pistas de su paradero, no importaba, nada importaba si ella no estaba allí. Se había ido, no había soportado su mal trato, sólo él, un idiota, podía permitirse tratarla así, lastimarla sin piedad, cuanto más la amaba más la lastimaba.

-_Sabía que este día llegaría…-_ sus piernas perdieron las fuerzas, sus rodillas golpearon el duro suelo.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, la tormenta era implacable, pero nada de eso era percibido por él.

Era como sus pesadillas, pero peor, ni siquiera en esas pesadillas que lo hacían despertar agitado y sudoroso, él se lo merecía tanto como ahora, se merecía sufrir esto y más por haberla maltratado.

-Cálmate hijo…- la mujer cubría con su paraguas a su hijo cuyos pasos lo acabaron llevando a una calle cercana al dojo.

No había notado que desde hacía unos minutos no era la lluvia lo que empañaba sus ojos, la voz de la mujer se hizo oír nuevamente.

-Nabiki dijo que discutieron en la escuela, descuida todo se solucionará.

-¿D…Discusión…?- preguntó el joven mirando a su madre. –¡La insulté, la maltraté, la humillé frente a todos!- la mujer miraba con pena a la jovencita que había perdido el brillo en sus hermosos ojos azules. -¡Le dije cosas horribles! ¡Y como si eso no fuera suficiente… ROMPÍ EL COMPROMISO!- Las gotas que salían de sus ojos se volvieron más gruesas.

La mujer se puso a la altura de su hijo, los alaridos de dolor de éste la conmovían.

-Hijo…- dijo suavemente.

-¡LA PERDÍ, MAMÁ!- gritó con desesperación lanzándose a los brazos de su madre.

El paraguas se soltó de la mano de su madre quedando olvidado en algún lugar, se acurrucó como niño pequeño en el pecho de su madre, gritando de dolor, repitiendo una y otra vez que la había perdido, que se odiaba por haberla lastimado.

La mujer lo abrazó con ternura, era la primer vez que su hijo demostraba necesitarla tonto. Allí permaneció con él hasta que el llanto se convirtió en apenas un leve sollozo.

-Regresemos a casa Ranma…- le susurró suavemente mientras se incorporaban y comenzaban a caminar lentamente aún abrazados.

En la bahía de Tokio la gente observaba con curiosidad a la solitaria chica que sentada bajo un alero lloraba en silencio. Desde que su prometido dijo esas palabras que aún resonaban en su mente no había logrado detener las lágrimas, el viaje en tren desde Nerima apenas duró dos horas pero fue suficiente para reordenar las ideas. No volvería a ver a su familia durante mucho tiempo, al menos medio año, y luego no sabría que decidiría, se encaminaba a un lugar extraño y peligroso, no sabía si podría cumplir su promesa, pero se lo debía a su madre y a… No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no lograba desviar sus pensamientos mucho tiempo de él, dolía mucho admitirlo pero seguramente esa decisión era la mejor. Él talvez no eligió con quien se casaría, pero al menos eligió con quien no lo haría, tanto tiempo escondiendo sus ilusiones bajo la almohada no había evitado que las mismas crecieran hasta niveles insospechados, y ahora se daba cuenta de la terrible verdad.

-_Sin él mi mundo se desmorona…_- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más fuerza.

No podía culparlo, si no la quería no era justo que la soportara por más tiempo, saberlo lo hacía ver más noble, ese chico daba su vida por ella aún detestándola, considerándola la peor persona del mundo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no lograba comprenderlo.

El silbato que anunciaba la salida del barco la sacó de sus pensamientos, apresurada tomó su mochila y se embarcó, quizás el mar podría tranquilizar su agitado corazón.

-_Me siento muy sola…_

Una semana había pasado, el hogar Tendo no era el mismo, Soun pasaba los días enteros llorando a mares mientras Genma intentaba alegrarlo, Kasumi y Nabiki lo superaban con fortaleza, pero podía notarse un dejo de tristeza en sus miradas, Nodoka estaba al pendiente de su hijo, quien no salía de su habitación.

-Ranma traje tu comida…- la mujer encendió la luz de la oscura habitación.

Observó con pena el rostro de su hijo aún con las huellas de sus lágrimas.

-Aquí tienes.- la mujer sentada a su lado le extendió el tazón de arroz junto con los palillos.

-No tengo hambre…- dijo el muchacho con un hilo de voz.

-¡Hijo debes comer, y dormir!

-…

-¡Abre las ventanas, sal a ver a tus amigos!

-…

-¡Ranma reacciona!- exclamó la mujer desesperada. –¡Ella va a regresar muy pronto!

-Tal vez… si me quería…

Mientras tanto en China una chica muy delgada con la ropa algo rasgada y rostro cansado intentaba comunicarse con unos aldeanos.

-¿Qinghai?- preguntaba la muchacha.

-Ruguo zhe shi (si, aquí es)- respondió uno de los aldeanos mientras movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Jusenkyo?- volvió a preguntar la chica señalando unas montañas cercanas.

-Dangxin zhe shi yi ge feichang weixian di de defang (Ten cuidado es un lugar muy peligroso)- respondió el hombre mayor mientras el otro volvía a asentir.

-Xiexie (gracias)- respondió la chica pensando que las visitas inoportunas de Shampoo al menos habían servido de algo.

-Zaijian (hasta luego)- se despidieron los aldeanos.

En una linda cabaña protegida por las montañas una pequeña niña recogía flores.

-¿Honorable huésped Akane visitarnos papá?

-Ella venir a trabajar para reconstruir pozas encantadas Plum… yo esperar que todo salir bien…

**Continuará. **

Hola a todos, bueno primero que nada me atajo un poquito, los que sepan chino no me maten, hice lo mejor que pude para reproducir la pronunciación, si tienen una mejor traducción me avisan y lo cambio. Lo del viaje de Akane pues… me dormía en las clases de geografía (no sigan mi ejemplo!!), y yo sé que zarpar de la bahía de Tokio no es la mejor opción para llegar a China porque tendrían que rodear toda la isla, tampoco sé a cuantas horas en tren queda dicha bahía de Nerima, pero traté de hacer algo lindo no necesariamente exacto.

Otra cosa, Akane quedó un poco sumisa con eso de que el salvarla sin quererla lo hacía ver más noble a Ranma, pero la pobre está deprimida, y Ranma capaz que exageró un poquito con la reacción, pero lo escribí escuchando "November Rain" que por cierto agradezco mucho a Enaka Saotome por mostrarme esa hermosísima canción, y bueno me puse muy dramática.

Igual espero las críticas con gusto.

Muchísimas gracias por leer mis fics, y escribirme reviews, porque hacen que me den ganas de continuar esta historia.

Tambien agradezco a akemyanngel por soportar mis preguntas filosóficas mientras desvarío con los fics.

Saludos, espero que estén bien.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:** Las de siempre.

**Capítulo 6.**

-_Fue agotador… ahora comprendo porque Ryoga es tan resistente…_- pensaba la chica de pie frente a la puerta de una cabaña.

Segundos después de que golpeara la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver al guía de Jusenkyo.

-¡Ohh… honorable huésped Akane haber llegado!- decía el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Hola…- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡Honorable huésped Akane bienvenida!- saludó Plum apareciendo detrás de su padre.

-Sólo llámenme Akane…

La chica fue recibida con amabilidad, le mostraron la habitación que ocuparía y luego se dio un baño y comió algo.

-¡Muchas gracias estuvo delicioso! Hace mucho que no comía…- explicó Akane luego de haber acabado con las provisiones de una semana.

-¿Por qué no comer Akane?- preguntó la pequeña.

-Pues… el dinero que tenía sólo me alcanzó para el viaje en barco, por eso caminé una semana hasta aquí… un día intenté prepararme algo… pero… no me salió muy bien…- respondió algo apenada. –¿Podría llamar a mi familia? Deben estar muy preocupados…

-Por supuesto señorita Akane.- dijo el guía mientras continuaba preparando comida.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que Kasumi lo atendiera.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Kasumi…

-¡Akane! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde estás?...

Nodoka quién estaba bajando la escalera con la comida de Ranma aún intacta al escuchar la exclamación de Kasumi corrió al cuarto de su hijo.

-¡Ranma! ¡Es Akane está al teléfono!- exclamó la mujer desde el umbral de la puerta de Ranma.

-¡¿Akane?!- el muchacho recobró sus energías al escuchar ese nombre.

En cuestión de segundos se encontraba al pie de la escalera a un lado de Kasumi quien intentaba sin éxito que Akane le dijera donde se encontraba. Ésta al ver la mirada suplicante del chico se apiadó de él.

-Hermana hay alguien que desea hablarte…- dijo y acto seguido le extendió la bocina a Ranma.

-A… Akane…- el chico temblaba desesperado por escuchar su voz.

La voz de Ranma fue todo lo que hizo falta para perder su autocontrol, hacía un par de días que había dejado de llorar, no porque no lo quisiera, pero sus lágrimas simplemente ya no salían. Ahora era cuando estas regresaban raudas, abundantes, incontenibles, no pudo evitar que el chico escuchara sus sollozos. Al otro lado de la línea Ranma sentía que su corazón se encogía, nunca soportó escucharla llorar, mucho menos si no podía estar con ella para consolarla.

-E… escúchame… hay algo que tengo que decirte…- estaba decidido, se lo diría ahora o nunca, no importaba quien lo escuchara, ella necesitaba saberlo, debía hacerla regresar.

-¡Seis meses!- lo interrumpió la muchacha.

-¿Q… Qué…?

-Espera seis meses allí, luego ve a donde desees… pero… espérame… por favor…- suplicó la muchacha.

-Te esperaré siempre…- ya era tarde, Akane había colgado.

Suspirando resignado, le entregó la bocina a Kasumi.

-Voy a entrenar…- diciendo esto se dirigió cabizbajo al dojo, mientras las mujeres lo miraban preocupadas.

Apenas colgó, sus piernas dejaron de responder, la chica cayó al suelo llorando sin parar mientras Plum la observaba preocupada.

-_Aún no lo supero…_

Un rato después Ranma daba golpes al aíres de forma errática y violenta.

-Soy… un… idiota…- decía el muchacho mientras golpeaba el aire con fuerza. –Siempre… la… hago… llorar…

-¿Cuii… cuii?- decía un pequeño cerdito negro que entraba al dojo mirando a los lados intentando ubicarse. -¡Cuiiii!- gritó molesto el cerdito al ver a Ranma.

-¿Ryoga?- preguntó el muchacho al notar al cerdito que le gruñía desde la entrada.

Akane ya recuperada caminaba por Jusenkyo acompañada por el guía.

-Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntaba la chica viendo los estanques inundados.

-Su trabajo consistir en secar pozas y arreglar cañerías subterráneas que ser destruidas en batalla que usted seguramente recordar.

-Ohh… vaya no sé mucho de fontanería…- reflexionó Akane.

-Ser trabajo muy peligroso, si caer en aguas mezcladas poder convertirse en cualquier criatura extraña.

-¿Mezcladas? Algo así como un gato con patas de pato y orejas de panda…

-Y cola de cerdo…- añadió el guía.

-Mmm… si… tendré cuidado…- respondió la chica observando con detenimiento el lugar.

Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo.

-¡¿QUE LE DIJISTE QUEEEE?!- gritaba Ryoga mientras le lanzaba la tetera vacía a Ranma.

-Todo lo que te conté y otras cosas que no recuerdo bien…- respondió el muchacho bastante deprimido con la tetera abollada en su cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a hablarle así?!- le reprochaba el muchacho de la bandana mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-No lo sé… no me lo explico aún…

-¡Pobre de mi dulce Akane… tener que vivir con un idiota como tú!

-Me pidió que la esperara seis meses… ¿Estará entrenando para matarme con sus propias manos?

-Descuida… ¡No va a quedar nada de ti para ese momento!- respondió Ryoga haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

En la sala el resto de la familia estaba reunida escuchando lo que Kasumi les contaba, también podían oír el inconfundible sonido de tablas que se rompían en el dojo.

-¡Mi dojo! ¡Mi hija!- lloraba Soun.

-Esta vez Ranma se pasó de la línea…- comentaba Nabiki observando de reojo a su padre.

-Ella dice que tiene que cumplirle una promesa a mamá, que por eso se fue…

-¡Claro! Los insultos de Ranma no tuvieron nada que ver…- dijo irónicamente la Tendo mediana.

-Mi hijo está muy arrepentido…- señaló Nodoka.

-También me dijo que le pidiera a papá que permita que Ranma permanezca aquí a pesar de que ya no exista el compromiso…

-¡¿Qué será del futuro del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu?!- Soun inconsolable continuaba inundando la sala.

**Continuará.**

Hola. ¿Cómo están todos?

Aclaro una cosa, yo entiendo que les resulte desesperante que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero no me salen de otra forma, me aburro si escribo demasiado largo, no tengo intenciones de describir como Mousse enhebra una aguja usando tres párrafos, a cambio intento llevar un buen ritmo de actualización.

Les agradezco a todos los que usan tiempo de sus vidas en leer las cosas que escribo, les hice un dibujito para agradecerles, son un par de escenas del fic. Si lo quieren ver está acá: img144. imageshack. us/my. php?image=unapromesajm8. jpg

Sólo eliminen los espacios de la ruta, si no se ve me mandan un mail y se las mando directamente. Akane no me quedó muy bien, pero bueno, no soy buena dibujando, y me llevó muchas horas hacerlo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer mis fics y sus reviews me alegran el día.

Muchas gracias por todo. Saludos. Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Capítulo 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago son fines de lucro.

**Referencias:** Bueno ya saben cursiva en un diálogo es un pensamiento, y entre comillas es una nota.

**Capítulo 7.**

-¡Te digo que me dejes en paz!- exigía el muchacho de mala gana.

-Airen comer rico ramen para ser sano y fuerte esposo.- continuaba insistiendo la chica.

-¡No tengo hambre y suéltame de una vez!- continuaba el muchacho intentando desligarse del abrazo amazona.

-Ejem… ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntaba Nabiki apareciendo por la puerta del dojo.

Ranma aprovechando la momentánea distracción se deshizo del abrazo de la persistente chinita.

-¿Qué quieres Nabiki?- preguntó el muchacho con desconfianza.

-Vine a proponerles un… juego…

-¿Juego? No me interesa…- espetó el chico cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Tiene que ver con Akane…- comentó Nabiki.

-¿Akane?

-¿De que tratarse chica embaucadora?- preguntó Shampoo molesta por la reacción de su airen.

-Pues… todos sabemos que Akane, se marchó a cumplirle una promesa a nuestra madre y en seis meses regresará, así que estoy levantando apuestas…- los chicos la observaban incrédulos. –Así que díganme… ¿Qué creen que haya prometido Akane? Y… ¿Cuánto apuestan?- culminó la muchacha con lápiz y libreta en manos.

-¡No puedo creer que apuestes sobre eso!- exclamó molesto el chico, ese era un tema muy delicado para él.

-Shampoo apostar cinco mil yens que Akane intentar aprender a cocinar en templo budista.- decía la chinita entregándole el dinero a Nabiki.

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁN TODOS LOCOS!- gritaba Ranma mientras salía furioso del dojo, ante la desconcertada mirada de las muchachas.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Akane se fue, y en el dojo casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ella telefoneaba una vez por semana, para avisar que se encontraba bien. Ranma solía hacer guardia a un lado del teléfono, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando notó que la chica apenas escuchaba su voz colgaba la bocina. Él por su lado no había vuelto a la normalidad, se dedicaba a entrenar mucho más duramente, siempre estaba serio o enojado, y para empeorar su humor las prometidas se habían vuelto muy insistentes. La partida de Akane les había dejado vía libre según ellas creían, así que muchas veces por día tenía que suspender su entrenamiento para esconderse de ellas. Lejos de ella convertirse en chica había vuelto a ser el martirio que era antes de conocerla, por alguna razón con ella cerca era más soportable, todo lo era. Solía repetirse a si mismo que ella volvería en poco tiempo, pero sabía bien que entre ellos ya no existía el compromiso, por lo cual volver a verla no significaba que se quedara a su lado. Se odiaba por lo que había hecho, pero necesitaba verla, volver a vivir con ella, recibir las caricias de su mazo, escuchar sus gritos e insultos, sentir su aura de furia que lo incendiaba todo, la necesitaba como nunca creyó necesitar a alguien.

-¡Ranchan! ¡Que bueno verte por aquí!- exclamó Ukyo muy alegre por verlo entrar en su local después de tanto tiempo

-¿Tienes agua caliente?- preguntó la pelirroja, sentándose molesta en uno de los banquillos.

-Ohh… sólo viniste a eso…- reconoció resignada la cocinera. –Imagino que tuviste muchos problemas, por eso estás tan desesperado por volver a la normalidad.

-¡El idiota de Kuno no me dejaba en paz! ¡El muy estúpido me persiguió 3 kilómetros para intercambiar diarios!

-Es lógico… ahora que Akane no está, él…

Ukyo inmediatamente se cubrió la boca al ver la cara de su amigo. Akane era una palabra prohibida, porque lo volvía sumamente inestable.

-¡¿Me vas a dar el agua o no?!- preguntó el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente tirando el banquillo.

-¡Oye! Sé que la extrañas, yo también pero no es para que te pongas así.- reaccionó la chica viéndolo molesta.

-¡Tú no la extrañas! ¡Tú te alegraste mucho cuando se fue!- exclamó el chico mirándola molesto.

-Para que lo sepas no me alegré… ¡Pero tampoco me convertí en una amargada como tú!

-¡Ya déjame en paz!- diciendo esto el chico se retiró del local.

-_Siempre es igual últimamente…tal vez no fue tan bueno que ella se haya ido…_- pensaba la chica mirando con tristeza el lugar por el cual se marchó el chico.

Los siguientes meses pasaron casi igual, Ukyo se había dado por vencida y casi no visitaba al chico, Shampoo se había vuelto más tenaz intentando con todo tipo de pociones y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de atraparlo, pero siempre algo le salía mal, y Kodachi quien no notaba el cambio continuaba comportándose exactamente igual. Ryoga por su parte había desistido de encontrar a Akane, aunque creyó haberla visto en un par de ocasiones, pero no tenía idea donde se encontraba así que no era de gran ayuda. Kuno perseguía con tenacidad a la pelirroja alegando que cuando su tigresa salvaje regresara para estar con él los tres serían eternamente felices. Y el mal humor de Ranma se había vuelto tan insoportable que dormía en una tienda de campaña en el jardín de los Tendo, y las únicas que escapaban a su mal genio eran su madre y Kasumi.

Casi se cumplían los seis meses cuando...

-¡Hola Akane! ¿Cómo has estado hermanita?- preguntaba Kasumi a su interlocutora al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy muy bien. ¿Cómo está la familia?- preguntó Akane, quien se escuchaba más feliz de lo usual.

-Todos muy bien, extrañándote… volverás pronto… ¿No es así?- preguntó con dulzura la Tendo mayor.

-Hermana… tengo que pedirte un favor… es algo muy importante… sólo en ti puedo confiar…

Ese mismo día por la noche…

-Ranma… ¿Tienes un momento?- preguntó Kasumi parada en el umbral del dojo.

-¿Mmm…? Si claro.- el chico paró su entrenamiento.

-Te llegó esto…- dijo la muchacha acercándose a él, y extendiéndole un sobre.

-¿Una carta? Debe ser un tonto desafío de Ryoga, déjala por ahí en un par de días la leeré.

-Es de Akane…- el chico al escuchar esto tomó la carta inmediatamente. –Me pidió que nadie más se enterara.- miró con ternura al muchacho que observaba la carta emocionado. –Dijo que te aseguraras que nadie estuviera cerca cuando la abrieras.

El chico miró interrogante a Kasumi ante la advertencia.

_-¿Será una bomba y no quiere que nadie más se__ resulte lastimado?_- pensaba el chico mientras veía a Kasumi retirarse.

En el tejado de una casa muy lejana el tembloroso chico observaba la carta.

-_Seguramente continúa enfadada…_- pensaba con temor.

Finalmente después de un par de horas se decidió a abrir el sobre. Sacó una nota y nerviosamente la desdobló.

"_Ranma:_

_He terminado con lo que vine a hacer, pero para cumplir mi promesa necesito tu ayuda, sé que ya no soy tu prometida y no debería pedirte favores, pero te prometo que esto te beneficiará. En el sobre hay un pasaje de barco, deberás abordarlo al día siguiente al que recibas esta carta por la tarde en la bahía de Tokio, cuando llegues a destino te estaré esperando y te explicaré todo._

_Lamento seguir causándote dificultades, prometo que después de esto no tendrás que volver a verme._

_Por favor no dejes que nadie se entere de esto._

_Atentamente Akane Tendo." _

-E… Ella me esperará…- murmuró el chico con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, la primera en mucho tiempo. -¡¿China?!- exclamó con asombro al notar del destino del barco que tomaría al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto en china…

-Aún no sé de donde sacaré fuerzas para verlo… creí que durante este tiempo dejaría de doler… pero me equivoqué…- decía Akane con tono melancólico viendo el reflejo de la luna que se colaba por la ventana del cuarto en penumbras.

-Él quererte mucho cuando vea lo que tu hacer para quitar maldición.- intentaba animarla la pequeña Plum desde su cama.

-No sirve si es por agradecimiento…-explicó la chica apoyando su cabeza en su almohada.

-Todo salir bien, tú ver.- decía la niña en medio de un bostezo.

-Eso espero…

**Continuará.**

Hola… ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien.

Muchas gracias por las reviews, me encantan, toy feliz como una lombriz… (¡Si las lombrices son felices!)

Y muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Los que no pudieron ver la imagen del capítulo anterior pues les paso de nuevo la ruta tiene 4 espacios uno despues de cada punto ustedes tienen que copiarla en la barra de direcciones y luego borrar esos espacios si no no funciona, no la escribo normal porque me la borran, acá va: img144. imageshack. us/my. php?image=unapromesajm8. jpg

Si todavía no pueden verla me mandan un mail, mi mail es sebagirlfriend y es de gmail. Cualquier otro comentario me mandan un mail también, que me encanta recibir mails.

Agradezco también a akemianngel (la rosa azul) por soportar mis divagaciones sobre como seguir esta historia y las buenas ideas que me ha dado.

Saludos a todos, nos seguimos leyendo.


	8. Capítulo 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:** Hola yo de nuevo acá molestando, bueno las cursivas en un diálogo son pensamientos, y lo que hay entre paréntesis es una traducción. Si ya se que vienen leyendo 7 capítulos con las mismas referencias, pero siempre hay algún despistado.

**Capítulo 8:**

-¡Que bien ya casi llego!- exclamó el chico al lograr divisar el mar.

Ranma corría a toda velocidad con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Apenas leyó la carta regresó a su tienda de campaña, preparó rápidamente su equipaje y salió hacía la bahía, a pesar de llevar horas corriendo no sentía el cansancio, tal vez por su duro entrenamiento, tal vez por la emoción. Al llegar a la bahía faltaban aún unas cuatro horas para que el barco zarpara, aún así se quedó de pie a un lado del enorme barco esperando a que llegara la hora, no podía permitirse distracciones, si perdía ese barco no sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría en verla, ya había esperado mucho, demasiado. No sabía con que se encontraría al llegar a China, ella quizás hubiera cambiado mucho, quizás lo hubiera perdonado, quizás no, lo único que sabía era que la vería y eso era motivo más que suficiente para no poder borrar la sonrisa boba de su cara.

El viaje en barco le pareció eterno, había esperado casi seis meses por ella, seis meses terribles que habían resultado la prueba más dura a su cordura, las pocas horas que duraría el viaje no deberían ser gran problema, pero lo eran, y sentir el corazón latiendo en su garganta cada vez que pensaba en ella no mejoraba su estado.

-_Akane… te he necesitado tanto este tiempo…_

Cuando el barco arribó en China los nervios del muchacho llegaron hasta límites insospechados, su cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina, sus piernas no respondían y una dura, pesada y molesta masa había decidido alojarse en su estómago. Sin embargo debía bajar, ella lo estaba esperando, si demoraba demasiado quizás se marcharía y no podía permitirlo, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad descendió con lentitud del barco, rápidamente comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, el puerto estaba repleto de gente, pero no lograba encontrar esos ojos chocolate que tanto necesitaba. Su corazón dejó de latir, su semblante ensombrecido por la decepción hizo su aparición, en un instante mil posibilidades se hicieron presentes, tal vez se habría arrepentido, o quizás lo olvidó porque para ella no era tan importante verlo, o lo peor, tal vez algo le había sucedido, o alguien la secuestró. Inconscientemente hacía sonar sus nudillos deseando darle su merecido al maldito que según sus cavilaciones le había hecho daño a su Akane. Entonces la vio, allí de pie en medio de la multitud, hermosa como siempre, su cabello mecido lentamente por el viento, lo miraba fijamente con una expresión indescifrable, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella quedaron prendados sin remedio. El resto de la gente desapareció, sólo existía ella en ese momento, sólo sus ojos los más hermosos del mundo, sólo esa intensa mirada, en la que era tan agradable perderse. Casi había olvidado esa sensación tan increíble que sólo inmerso en sus pupilas podía disfrutar, esa capaz de curar cualquier herida, de hacerlo sentir el hombre más feliz del universo.

-_Te amo tanto…_- pensaba el muchacho mientras una agradable presión se instalaba en su pecho, y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

Sus pupilas azules brillaban como nunca, esa mirada en un instante le trasmitió tantas cosas que la confundieron por completo. Él siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, su mirada trasmitía los sentimientos más hermosos mientras sus palabras los negaban a cada instante, siempre había sido así. En su rostro pudo percibir una pequeña sonrisa mientras la observaba con ternura infinita, sus ojos le trasmitían tanta paz, tanto cariño, incluso podía sentir el amor que el chico, sin palabras le profesaba, calando hondo en su ser, entibiando su alma, sanando su corazón. Pero la realidad era otra, ese hombre frente a ella, ya no era su prometido, no la amaba y nunca lo haría. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo no ahora, debía ser fuerte tenía una misión, tampoco podía permitir que él sintiera lástima de ella. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles cuando se percató de las pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del chico y corrían por sus mejillas, gruesas gotas se despendieron de sus propios ojos, verlo llorar era más de lo que podía resistir.

-_Nunca podré dejar de amarte…_- los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en su espalda.

Uno de los presurosos pasajeros empujó a la chica quien no pudo evitar caer pesadamente, había olvidado por completo esa sensación, prepararse para golpear el duro suelo con su cuerpo y a cambio sentir su calidos brazos rodeándola, su pecho cobijando su cabeza, escuchar su corazón latiendo desenfrenado, esa sensación no había cambiado en nada, se sentía protegida, cuidada, en sus brazos todo estaba bien, sentía que nada podía herirla mientras se mantuviera allí.

-¡IDIOTA FÍJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!- gritó el muchacho mirando molesto a quién casi provocó que ella se golpeara.

Allí estaba de nuevo ese fuego que encendía su alma, esa necesidad de protegerla, ese sentido de pertenencia, nadie que se atreviera a pensar siquiera en herirla saldría bien parado, él haría picadillo a cualquiera que la lastimara, incluso a él mismo…

-¿Te golpeaste?- le preguntó preocupado, con una ternura que no creyó poseer.

Desvió su cabeza, y presurosamente se puso de pie, de espaldas a él, no podía permitir que viera los ríos salados que recorrían si rostro, lo necesitaba tanto, sólo ahora lograba comprender el motivo del desesperante vacío que sintió en su alma, tanto tiempo lejos de su calor había congelado dolorosamente su espíritu.

-¡Vamos… Date prisa!- Ordenó la chica con su voz más indiferente.

-E… Espera…- murmuró el chico viéndola alejarse.

La siguió unos minutos hasta una estación de trenes.

-Liang zhang Qinghai. (Dos boletos para Qinghai, por favor.)- él la miró con asombro, nunca la imaginó hablando chino.

-Qinghai… eso me suena…- pensó en voz alta.

-El tren saldrá en media hora... Ohh… ¡Lo había olvidado!- la chica se giró a verlo por primera vez desde que salieron del puerto.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el chico inocentemente.

-¡RANMA NO BAKA!- gritó la chica encendiendo su aura en un instante y clavando un mazo de 30 toneladas en la cabeza del chico.

-¿Y… eso…p… porqué?- preguntó el chico cuando logró desenterrar su cabeza del piso.

-Porque aún no te había dado tu merecido… ¿Crees que olvidé tus insultos?- respondió tranquilamente Akane con sus brazos cruzados.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, ese golpe había liberado toda la frustración que seis meses de golpear a Ryoga, Kuno y su padre no habían logrado, se sentía liberado. Ella lo observaba confundida, la miraba con ¿Gratitud? Sólo Ranma podía descolocarla tanto con sólo un gesto.

El viaje en tren fue extraño, silencioso, ambos hicieron un par de fallidos intentos por entablar alguna conversación trivial, pero los nervios siempre los traicionaban. Akane pasó la mayor parte del viaje observando por la ventana, se notaba muy interesada por el paisaje, lo que Ranma no notó es que la chica estaba más pendiente del reflejo de éste en el cristal que de las montañas chinas. Él por su lado se dedicó a mirarla a sus anchas, con la creencia de que ella no lo notaba, maravillado con lo bien que le calzaba ese vestido chino, el tiempo se le pasó volando y pronto llegaron a destino.

-Este lugar me resulta familiar…- comentó el muchacho mientras caminaban hacia Jusenkyo.

-¿Aún no notaste donde estamos?- preguntó la chica mirándolo de sorprendida.

-¿Ehh…?- el chico seguía sin comprender.

Ella tomó su mano, por alguna razón tenerlo cerca sanaba rápidamente su alma, se sentía feliz, y comenzó a correr con él rumbo a los estanques con una gran sonrisa. Él por su parte no supo que pasó luego de que ella tomara su mano, la siguió sin importarle nada más, verla correr sonriente era increíble, un sueño hermoso.

-¿Y bien aún no sabes donde estamos?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa deteniéndose frente a una de las pozas hechizadas.

El chico despegó con dificultad su mirada del rostro sonriente de la chica para observar con detenimiento el lugar.

-¡¿J… JUSEN… KYO?!- preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La sorpresa fue interrumpida por una patada de su ex-prometida en pleno trasero que lo tiró de cabeza en la posa que se encontraba frente a él.

-¡QUE DEMON…!- emergió el chico gritando como un loco hasta que se percató de un pequeñísimo detalle. -¡N… No… m… me tran… transformé…!- balbuceaba el chico palpando sus pectorales con desesperación.

Ella rió feliz.

-¡Ohh…! Honorable huésped, usted haber caído en nannichuan.- Comenzó a decir Akane con un cartel de madera escrito en chino, en sus manos. –Ser historia muy triste, leyenda contar que hace 2500 años un joven ahogarse en este estanque, y desde ese entonces quien caer convertirse en chico al tomar contacto con el agua fría…

Sus ojos y boca estaban abiertos más allá de lo normal, mientras su cerebro hacía vanos esfuerzos por procesar lo ocurrido.

-¿E… es… estoy… cu… curado?- preguntó el chico luego de unos minutos, sin salir aún del estanque.

-¡Si!- respondió la chica con una linda sonrisa ladeando un poco la cabeza.

**Continuará.**

Hola espero que les haya gustado. Estaba deseosa de escribir este capitulo.

Ahora tengo colaboradoras; Enaka Saotome que me dio una narración hermosa del reencuentro la cual usé casi por completo (plagié en otras palabras). Y Akemyanngel con la que estamos pensando unas cosas muy locas para los siguientes capítulos, y además me hace dibujos hermosos.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, espero que nadie se sienta herido en su autoestima por haberle quitado la maldición a Ranma, creo que voy a extrañar a Ranma onna, es mi personaje favorito después de Ranma kun y Akane. Pero bueno… a ver que pasa de ahora en más.

Gracias por leer mis historias, y por dejarme comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me ponen.

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Capítulo 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:** Lo de siempre.

**Capítulo 9.**

-¡SOY NORMAL!- gritaba el chico mientras saltaba de alegría.

Akane lo observaba sonriente.

-¡No me transformo en chica! ¡No me transformo en chica!- cantaba mientras bailaba erráticamente.

Plum y su padre lo observaban con una gota de sudor en sus frentes. Cinco horas más tarde el chico al fin se percató de que había oscurecido y estaba solo, su estómago comenzó a rugir así que se dirigió presuroso, pero muy feliz a la cabaña del guía.

-Honorable huésped Ranma, bienvenido.- saludó el guía.

-¡Hola!- respondió el chico feliz sentándose a la mesa. -¿Tiene algo de comer? Me muero de hambre…

-¡Claro! Nosotros guardar cena para cuando dejar de festejar.- afirmó el guía mientras ponía un tazón de arroz frente al chico y algunas especias.

-¡Gracias!

-Usted dormir en mi habitación esta noche, deber descansar bien porque mañana tener largo viaje de vuelta a Japón.

-¿Mañana volveremos?- preguntó el chico con la boca llena.

-Poder quedarse tiempo que guste, pero suponer que estar deseoso de regresar.

-Mmm… no tengo tanto apuro, pero imagino que Akane extraña a la familia.- reflexionó el muchacho. -¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacía Akane aquí?- preguntó percatándose por primera vez de ese detalle.

-Ella llegar hace medio año, desde entonces trabajar como guía de Jusenkyo, para reconstruir pozas encantadas.

-¿E… Ella las reconstruyó?- el chico observaba desconcertado al guía.

-Así ser, señorita Akane hacer gran trabajo, ser joven muy fuerte. Yo ir a dormir, buenas noches honorable huésped.- diciendo esto el hombre se retiró a su habitación.

-_Llegó hace medio año para reconstruir los estanques…_

El chico en la soledad de la cabaña comenzó a reflexionar.

-_Me pidió que continuara en la casa Tendo seis meses… me envió el pasaje de barco a China…_

De un momento a otro todo encajaba, ella se había ido hacía seis meses a reconstruir las posas, suplicándole que se mantuviera en el hogar Tendo durante ese tiempo, luego lo llevó hacía allí, y lo lanzó al nannichuan. Ella había pasado todo ese tiempo buscando su cura, la cura a la maldición que tantos problemas le había causado, utilizó seis meses de su vida permaneciendo lejos de su familia por él. El corazón se le encogió, como en el mundo podía existir alguien como ella… Entonces a su mente llegó aquel día, los insultos, la humillación, la ruptura del compromiso. Él se había comportado como el ser más despreciable del mundo y ella a cambio ese mismo día tomó la decisión de abandonarlo todo por curarlo. No pudo evitar llorar con desesperación, esa chica era un ángel, siempre lo ayudó, cuidó de él, lo consoló, siempre estuvo a su lado cuando la necesitó, y él a cambio la hirió un millón de veces, y esta era la peor de todas.

Desde las penumbras un par de ojos marrones lo observaban con tristeza, creyó que darle su cura lo haría feliz. ¿En que se había equivocado?

A la mañana siguiente en Nerima.

-¿Alguien ha visto a mi hijo?- preguntó Nodoka preocupada a la familia que desayunaba tranquilamente en la sala.

-Él recibió una carta de Akane, y salió…- respondió dulcemente Kasumi.

-¡Ohh…! Entonces mi hijo está con Akane ahora…- concluyó feliz la mujer.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ahora si Ranma traerá de vuelta a mi hija! ¿No es así Saotome?

-¡Claro Tendo! ¡Quizás hasta nos traigan un heredero!- respondió Genma mientras se metía un pescado entero en la boca.

-¡¿Lo dice en serio?!- preguntó el patriarca Tendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías comentado Kasumi?- preguntó Nabiki lanzándole una mirada desconfiada.

-Lo olvidé.- respondió con una sonrisa la interpelada.

Dejó las cortinas cerradas para que la pequeña Plum durmiera un poco más, al salir de su habitación lo encontró sentado en la misma silla de la noche anterior con sus brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre estos, profundamente dormido. Se acercó, observó su rostro pacífico, en el cual aún quedaban las huellas de sus lágrimas, con ternura movió su hombro llamándolo, pero era inútil, el chico no despertaba. Luego de varios minutos intentándolo tomó la decisión más simple. Descargó el frío contenido del balde sobre su cabeza consiguiendo inmediatamente su objetivo.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!- gritó el muchacho desconcertado. -¡¿POR QUÉ ME DESPIERTAS ASÍ?!- la increpó poniéndose de pie. -¿Ehh…? N…No… me transformé…

El chico aún confundido palpaba su pecho, mientras Akane lo observaba tentada de risa.

-¿Vas a hacer eso cada vez que te moje?

-E… Entonces no fue un sueño…- decía el chico mirándola emocionado mientras recordaba el día anterior.

-¡Espabílate! El barco zarpará en menos de dos horas, aquí tienes.- le dijo la muchacha entregándole ochocientos yuan.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el chico mirando los billetes.

-¡Es dinero idiota!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Pero para qué me lo das?

-¡Para que compres el pasaje baka!- era increíble como Ranma podía sacarla de sus cabales con tanta facilidad.

-Oh… ¿Por qué no te encargas tú de eso? Noté que hablas chino muy fluido.

-Lo siento tengo que trabajar, descuida sé que no tendrás problemas…- diciendo esto la chica tomó su boina y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Trabajar? P… Pero dijiste que el barco saldría en menos de dos horas.- señaló el chico observándola confundido. -¿Por qué vas vestida como el guía?

-Porque es mi trabajo idiota…- respondió la chica deteniéndose en la puerta sin voltear.

-¡Un momento! ¿Tú no piensas regresar a Japón conmigo?- el chico finalmente logró conectar las ideas.

-No…- diciendo esto salió de la cabaña dejando a un muy confundido chico dentro.

Akane continuó caminando a pesar de los gritos frustrados del chico que la seguía.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que no regresaras conmigo?!

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¡Porque a eso vine!

-¡Tu viniste a curar tu maldición!

-¡Yo vine a verte boba!- ella detuvo su marcha suspirando resignada.

-Debes regresar pronto… seguro que Shampo, Ukyo o cualquier otra te está esperando…- le dijo aún sin mirarlo. –Imagino aprovecharon el tiempo que no estuve…- continuó volteándose a verlo molesta.

-¡Ja! Ni te imaginas… Una vez Shampoo me puso un hechizo de control mental en la comida… y mientras dormía ella me controlaba a su antojo, por fortuna Mousse la siguió a mi habitación y nos arrojó agua luego de que se metió desnuda a mi futón, y… - el chico supo que había contado más de la cuenta cuando comenzó a sentir un calor intenso provenir de su prometida.

-¡¿D… Desnuda…?!- sus intentos por resultar indiferente a tal anécdota fracasaron notablemente.

-¡O… Oye cálmate… yo estaba siendo controlado…!- se excusaba el chico, mientras veía con horror como su ex prometida caminaba hacía él.

-¡Apuesto que te encantó despertar con ella así!- en sus ojos se podían ver pequeñas llamitas.

-¡Sí como no!- respondió molesto, bufando. -¿No será que estás celosa?- preguntó con una sonrisa altanera.

-¡RANMA NO BAKA!

El golpe del mazo lo hizo volar hasta uno de los estanques encantados.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!- gritaba el muchacho emergiendo del estanque. -¡AHORA ME VOLVERÉ A TRANSFORMAR!... ¿Ehh…? ¿Por… Por qué no me transformé?

-¡Idiota! ¡Debe pasar una año para que la magia de Jusenkyo te vuelva a afectar!- le gritó molesta comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

-E… Eso no lo sabía…

La luna llena era cubierta por negras nubes, un empapado chico sentado en una roca descansaba luego de haber corrido durante horas bajo la lluvia.

-¿Dónde te metiste Akane?- se preguntaba el chico mirando el horizonte. –No la volví a ver luego de que me tiró a ese estanque… estoy preocupado…- abrazó sus rodillas con mirada nostálgica. –Ni siquiera le he agradecido…

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al voltear hacía su origen, pudo distinguir entre los arbustos un par de ojos que brillaban con fulgor rojizo.

-¡Auuuuu…!

-¿U… Un lobo?-

**Continuará. **

Hola a todos… ya se que lo de que las posas no vuelven a tener efecto en uno durante un año lo saqué de la galera… pero no recuerdo ningún caso en la serie que refute mi argumento, si ustedes lo recuerdan me avisan.

Bueno mil gracias por leer mis historias, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y lamento la tardanza en actualizar.

Espero sus comentarios, en el próximo capitulo se van a descubrir algunas cositas… y debo señalar que hay algunos lectores muy intuitivos…

Saludos.

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Capítulo 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:** Las mismas que los capítulos anteriores.

**Capítulo 10.**

-¿U… Un lobo?- preguntó el chico algo intimidado.

El pequeño lobo escondido en la maleza comenzó a caminar tímidamente hacía el chico.

-¡Ohh! Es un lobezno…- dijo el muchacho al lograr ver al cachorro de lobo azul. –Ven aquí… ven amiguito.- lo llamó extendiendo su mano.

El pequeño animal se acercó a la mano que le ofrecía Ranma.

-Vaya eres muy amistoso… ¿No es así?- le preguntó tomándolo por detrás de las patas delanteras y alzándolo en el aire. -¡Eres hembra!- exclamó el muchacho observándolo con detenimiento.

Una pequeña vena saltó en la cabeza de la lobita, quien comenzó a arañar furiosamente el rostro del muchacho. Éste ante el sorpresivo ataque la lanzó a un lado.

-¡¿P… Pero que le pasa a este animal?!

-¡Grrrrr…!- la lobita lo miraba fieramente con el pelaje de su espalda erizado.

La observó detenidamente, sus ojos marrón rojizo, su mirada molesta que la hacía ver tan linda, su aura de batalla que chamuscaba el pasto a su alrededor.

-¡Te pareces a Akane!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

El aura de batalla de la lobezna se extinguió por completo, lo observó con asombro.

-Igual que ella eres impulsiva, violenta, agresiva.- explicaba el muchacho con una sonrisa ajeno al aura de batalla que nuevamente calentaba el ambiente. –Es una torpe marimacho, te golpea y luego te pregunta, tiene cuerpo de ladrillo, todo lo que cocina es venenoso…- continuaba enumerando con sus dedos las cualidades de la chica.

-¡GRRRR…!- la lobezna se encontraba lista para saltar hacía la cara del chico y arrancar cierto par de ojos azules.

-…y su mirada lo ilumina todo…- acabó el muchacho viéndola con una sonrisa.

En un instante olvidó sus anteriores intensiones, no quedaron rastros de su aura de batalla, lo observó emocionada.

-Y tu mirada se parece mucho a la de ella.- acercó su rostro a la lobita. –Eres muy linda.- la tomó en brazos. -¡Oe...! No sabía que los lobos se sonrojaran… te llamaré Akane.

La lluvia amainó, y el muchacho con la sonrojada lobita en brazos caminó hacía la cabaña del guía.

-Sólo espero que Akane ya esté allí…- le hablaba a la lobita Akane. –Desde esta mañana no la he visto, el guía dice que ella conoce bien esta zona, pero cuando comenzó a llover me envió a buscarla… supongo que teme que se resfríe…

Al entrar en la cabaña con la lobezna en brazos, encontró al guía y su hija en la mesa.

-¡Oh…! Honorable huésped encontrar señorita Akane…- decía feliz el hombre.

-¿Ehh…?

-¡Lo que papi querer decir ser que Akane llegar hace rato! E… Ella estar descansando.

-¡Y yo buscándola bajo la lluvia! Niña boba…

-Grr…- Akane lobezna lo observaba molesta.

-¿A donde ir honorable huésped?- preguntó el guía viendo como el muchacho se marchaba.

-Voy a ver las estrellas…- respondió el chico saliendo de la cabaña.

-¿Estrellas?- se preguntó Plum mirando el cielo aún cubierto por negros nubarrones.

Al llegar a un claro a poca distancia de la cabaña, el chico bajó a la lobata y se recostó en la húmeda hierba a su lado.

-Me alegra que Akane haya llegado a salvo… niña boba, nunca va a entender cuanto me preocupa.- comenzó a decir el chico. –Le hice algo muy malo hace tiempo y comprendo que no me lo haya perdonado… yo aún no me lo perdono…- continuó diciendo bajo la atenta mirada de la lobezna. –Ese día llegué a la casa dispuesto a confesarle algo… pero ella ya no estaba… desde ese día mi vida se volvió un infierno.- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. –Mi única esperanza era que la volvería a ver algún día, y ese día llegó… pero eso no cambió las cosas, ella sigue estando herida, y yo sigo odiándome por ello.- la lobita observaba como las lágrimas del chico caían por su rostro. –E… Ella buscó mi cura… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Pudo haberme echado de su casa… yo no hubiera vuelto si me lo pedía! ¡Pero Akane tuvo que dejarlo todo… su familia… sus amigos, la escuela, todo… sólo por ayudarme! ¡Sólo una niña torpe como ella haría tal cosa!

El llanto del chico se intensificó, sus propios ojos se empañaron el escuchar los sollozos de éste, se acercó lentamente y con su cabeza acarició con ternura uno de los brazos del muchacho.

Recibir el cariño de la lobita logró clamarlo, acarició la cabeza de la pequeña criatura con una sonrisa.

-También eres tan dulce como ella…

Una pequeña figura se coló por la entreabierta ventana de la habitación.

-¡Auuu!

-¿Mmm…?- se despertó la pequeña que dormía en una de las camas. -¿Akane? ¡Ohh… enseguida traerte agua caliente!- exclamó Plum corriendo hacía la cocina.

Minutos más tarde sentada en su cama Akane se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-¡Tenernos muy preocupados!

-¡De todas las maldiciones justo tuvo que tocarme la del lobo con mal sentido de la orientación!- se quejaba Akane.

-Papi decir que lobo que ahogarse en Jusenkyo ser normal, tu no saber usar olfato, por eso perderte…

La chica suspiró con tristeza, su pequeño problema era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

-Creer que tú deber contarle sobre maldición…Ranma verse muy preocupado cuando llegar a cabaña.- continuó la chica.

-No puedo hacer eso… él se siente muy culpable… si se entera de esto será peor…- reflexionó la chica dejando la toalla a un lado.

-¿Él hablarte cuando tú convertida en loba?

-Piensa que lo odio por lo que pasó… y lo que hice lo entristece aún más… ¡Idiota le hice esa promesa a mamá sólo para verlo feliz!- no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

El sol de la mañana la despertó, durante la noche pensó muchas cosas y todas la llevaban a una sola conclusión.

-_Si me muestro feliz él también lo estará… _

Con esa idea en mente salió a trabajar.

-¡Ey… Akane!- escuchó la voz del chico que corría tras ella.

-Hola Ranma…- se giró a saludarlo con su mejor sonrisa.

-H…Hola… Akane…- respondió el chico desconcertado ante el recibimiento de la joven. –A… Akane… ¿Por qué no quisiste regresar a Japón ayer?

-Lo siento Ranma… aún no puedo regresar…- respondió la chica desviando la mirada.

-Si regresas a Nerima yo me iré de la casa… si lo deseas…- comentó el chico con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

-N… No es por eso… simplemente aún no puedo… Saluda a todos de mi parte cuando regreses…- le dedicó una sonrisa forzada que no logró engañar al muchacho.

-O… Oye Akane… yo… hay algo que…

-¡Señorita Akane nosotros tener serio problema!- interrumpió el guía que se acercaba corriendo.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó la chica alarmada.

-¡Dos jabalíes rondar posas encantadas, si ellos caer poder ser un desastre!

Los tres se dirigieron a toda velocidad al lugar de los hechos, mientras Ranma maldecía por lo bajo su suerte. Llegaron justo para ver caer a uno de los jabalíes a una poza.

-¡Jabalí caer a posa del pez ahogado!- comenzó a decir Akane con un cartel de madera con la inscripción "_yuchuann_" –La leyenda contar que hace 1300 años un pez ahogarse en este estanque y desde entonces…

-¡¿Un pez ahogado?!- interrumpió Ranma viéndola con incredulidad.

-¡Si… es posible… lo es…!- la cara del chico se volvía más expresiva. -¡Oye! ¡Cuando Pantimedias cayó al estanque del pulpo ahogado no dijiste nada!

-Mmm… Da igual… pero dime… ¿Tienes que contar la leyenda siempre que alguien cae a un estanque?

-¡Claro! ¡Es parte de mi trabajo!

-¿Y también es parte de tu trabajo hablar tan raro?

-¡Pues si!

-¡Pues te ves tonta!

-¡¿A quién le llamas tonta?! ¡Baka!- Preguntó la chica partiéndole el cartel del yuchuann en la cabeza.

-Lamento interrumpir amistosa discusión pero el otro jabalí caer en posa.- intervino el guía.

-¿Ehh…? ¿Y en que posa cayó?- preguntó el muchacho quitándose las astillas enredadas en su cabello.

El feroz tigre café que emergió de la posa respondió a su pregunta.

-¡G… GA… GA… GATO!- gritó el muchacho escondiéndose detrás del guía.

-No ser gato, ser tigre, la leyenda contar que hace 3000 años un…-

-¡Ahh!- fue el grito de guerra de Akane lanzándose contra el molesto tigre.

-¡A… AK… AKANE REGRESA!- gritaba el chico desesperado sin poder salir de su escondite.

-¡Esto también es parte de mi trabajo!- gritó la chica mientras de la nada hacía aparecer su mazo.

-Guías de Jusenkyo deber mantener controlados a las criaturas maldecidas.- explicó el guía.

Akane se lanzó contra el tigre intentando golpearlo con el mazo, pero éste saltó hacía un lado. Ella también saltó y logró golpearlo, pero al comenzar a caer.

-¡AKANE CUIDADO CON EL ESTANQUE!- gritó el chico comenzando a correr para salvarla.

En una hábil voltereta la chica cambió su trayectoria, pero a cambio una de las garras del tigre la hirió en la frente. El chico se detuvo al ver a Akane ponerse de pie, y volvió a ocultarse tras el guía. La chica limpió la sangre de su frente con la manga de su uniforme mirando al tigre con molestia.

-T… ten… cu… cuidado con el ga… ga… gato…- recomendaba el tembloroso chico.

-No ser ga ga gato, ser tigre.- aclaró el guía.

La interesante charla que mantenían los hombres distrajo a la chica un momento, al regresar la atención a su oponente, éste se encontraba sobre ella y de un fuerte zarpazo la hizo volar. La cabeza de la chica golpeó duramente contra unas rocas provocando que perdiera el conocimiento al instante.

-¡AKANEEE!- olvidando cualquier temor el chico se lanzó hacía el lugar donde su ex prometida yacía inconsciente.

**Continuará.**

Hola!! ¿Como están? Yo bien gracias…

Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, me dio bastante trabajo, no sé porqué pero es la verdad.

Muchísimas gracias por leer mis fics, y por los lindos comentarios que envían, me ponen muy feliz. Bueno ya saben mi mail es sebagirlfriend (arroba) gmail .com, cualquier cosa me escriben, y como siempre si quieren tirar alguna idea las recibo con gusto. Saludos muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Nos leemos pronto.


	11. Capítulo 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias**: Las de siempre.

**Capítulo 11.**

-¡AKANEEE!- olvidando cualquier temor el chico se lanzó hacía el lugar donde su ex prometida yacía inconsciente.

La poderosa y certera patada acabó con la amenaza en un instante, dejando a un inconsciente tigre tirado en el suelo a un lado del sorprendido guía. Ranma no se detuvo siquiera a cerciorarse del estado del tigre, continuó corriendo hacía ella.

-¡Akane! ¡Akane despierta!- suplicaba con la chica en brazos. -¡Por favor reacciona! ¡Akane!

-Llevarla a cabaña…- Sugirió el guía mientras mojaba al tigre con agua caliente.

El muchacho siguió las indicaciones del guía.

-¿Por qué no la podemos llevar a un hospital?- preguntó viéndola con preocupación sentado en la cama de Plum.

-Hospital más cercano pertenecer a aldea amazona.- informó el guía parado cerca de la puerta.

-Las amazonas no llevarse bien con Akane, ellas venir a luchar muchas veces para defender honor de chica que caer en posa del gato.- aclaró Plum sentada a un lado del chico.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera viajando cientos de kilómetros se pudo alejar de la influencia de Shampoo!- exclamó el chico frustrado.

-Este ser dominio amazona, usted saber bien…- comentó el guía.

-¡Da igual! ¡La llevaré a otro hospital!- caminó hacía la cama donde yacía Akane.

-¡Honorable huésped estar loco! ¡Hospital ser muy lejos! Mejor esperar a que señorita Akane despertar.

-¡¿Y si no despierta?!- preguntó el chico tomándola en brazos.

-Señorita Akane ser fuerte, ella pelear muchas veces, y ser herida, pero siempre recuperarse.- aclaró el guía.

Ese comentario lejos de tranquilizarlo, logró deprimirlo, su Akane había sufrido mucho durante ese tiempo, sola sin nadie que la protegiera. Observó con culpa la bandita que apenas cubría la profunda herida en su cabeza.

-¿Por donde llego al hospital?

Sintió como la chica se movía en sus brazos. Ésta lentamente abrió sus ojos, enfocando su mirada con la del chico.

-Tus brazos… son muy cómodos…- le susurró ella provocándole un fuerte sonrojo.

-Plum venir a cambiar agua a jabalí pez.- dijo el guía saliendo con su hija de la habitación.

-L… lo siento…- se disculpó Akane al tomar consciencia de lo dicho.

-P… puedes… quedarte… el tiempo q… que gustes…- dijo con dificultad el muchacho. –¿T… te sientes bien?

La sonrojada chica asintió, y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él, cerrando sus ojos y dedicándose por completo a disfrutar del compás que el corazón del chico le marcaba.

-Mejoraste mucho…- continuó Ranma. –Pero no lo suficiente…para que deje de preocuparme…- ella lo observó confundida. –No entiendo porque no quieres regresar…

-Yo…

-Pero no volveré a dejarte sola… me quedaré aquí… contigo…

Todo ese tiempo había sido muy duro, se sentía muy sola, pero en sus sueños podía estar con Ranma, él la encontraba y le juraba que jamás se alejaría de su lado, y ella era feliz, pero luego despertaba sola nuevamente.

-No quiero… despertar…- susurró para si misma.

-¿Ehh…?- preguntó él confundido.

Pero este no era un sueño, era la realidad, él tenía a su familia y amigos en Nerima, sabía mejor que nadie lo que dolía abandonarlo todo de un momento a otro, no sería justo que él también pasara por eso.

-¡No digas tonterías! Ya no hay nada entre nosotros… ya no soy tu prometida, ya no tienes el deber de cuidarme…

-¡Niña boba! ¡¿Crees que te protegía sólo porque eras mi prometida?!

-¡Claro! ¡Siempre te encargabas de recordármelo!

-¡Nunca creíste en nada de lo que te decía! ¡¿Y eso si lo creías?!

-¡Pues te veías muy seguro cuando lo decías!

-¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Me quedo aquí!

-¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Y ya suéltame!- exigió moviéndose erráticamente en los brazos del chico.

-¡Ja… Dijiste que mis brazos son cómodos!- se quejó bajándola cuidadosamente en la cama.

-¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡No me voy a quedar para siempre en tus brazos!- desvió la mirada intentando esconder su sonrojado rostro.

-P… pues… a… a mi n… no me molestaría…

-¿Q… Qué?- preguntó la chica viéndolo desconcertada.

-¡N… nada!- se acobardó el chico. –¡Debes descansar!- diciendo esto se fue.

-Huyó…- fue la reflexión final de la chica viendo la puerta.

Al día siguiente.

-_¡Rayos! ¡Desde que caí a esa posa el agua me persigue! ¡¿Cómo es posible que justo haya tropezado con el vendedor de peces dorados?!- _pensaba la pequeña lobita mientras intentaba regresar a la cabaña. –_¡Desde este punto de vista no logro ubicarme! Plum dijo que usara mi olfato, pero no se de que me serviría_.- comenzó a olfatear el suelo. _-¡Esto es asqueroso! ¡Un momento reconozco ese aroma!_

-¡Oye amiguita! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas perdida?- preguntó el chico mientras la cargaba.

-_¿Ranma?_

-¿Mmm…? ¿Qué es esa herida que tienes en la cabeza pequeña Akane?- volvió a preguntar examinando más de cerca la frente del animalito.

-_¡Cielos la herida de ayer! ¡Se va a dar cuenta!_

-Vamos te llevaré a la cabaña para que Akane te cure.

-_¿Qué yo me cure? ¡Me va a descubrir!_- pensaba mientras se revolvía violentamente en los brazos de Ranma.

-Tranquila Akane puede ser muy torpe… y si se le ocurre vendarte quedaras como una momia…- continuó, ignorando el gruñido de la loba. –pero es excelente curando, a mi me ha curado muchas veces y cuando mantengo la boca cerrada es muy tierna.- terminó diciendo el chico con una sonrisa.

-_Al menos me llevará a la casa…_

-¿Sabes? Voy a vivir un tiempo aquí, hasta que Akane decida irse, y me gustaría que fueras mi mascota.

-_¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy la mascota de nadie!_

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?- preguntó viéndola con esa mirada que no podía resistir.

-¡Auuu!- respondió casi instintivamente Akane.

-Lo tomaré como un si.- comentó sonriente el muchacho.

-_Supongo que no puedo evitarlo… Sólo me pregunto… ¿Porqué siempre acabo en sus brazos…?_

El confortable y cálido abrazo del chico, acabó cuando llegaron a la cabaña, la dejó en el suelo mientras buscaba a Akane.

-Mmm… que extraño… ya sería hora de que hubiera regresado.- comentó el chico luego de un rato.

Un pequeño estornudo de la lobita llamó su atención.

-Oh… te vas a enfermar…- comentó el chico tomando a la lobita nuevamente. –¡Te daré un baño caliente!

-_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO, NO POR FAVOR!- _Akane comenzó a moverse furiosamente intentando zafarse del chico.

-Tranquila… Akane intentó hacer eso con P-chan alguna veces, por fortuna para el cerdo asqueroso evité que descubriera su secretito.- le contaba Ranma mientras caminaba hacía el baño.

-_¿Secretito? ¿De que está hablando?_

-¡No debí evitarlo…! Si no hubiera hecho esa estúpida promesa, hace mucho le habría dicho que ese cerdo con el que dormía era el estúpido de Ryoga.

-_¡AHHH…RYOGA! ¡NO… NO PUEDE SER! ¡P-CHAN ES RYOGA! ¡NO NO!_- la chica entró en shock, temblando en los brazos de Ranma sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía.

No notó la sensación cálida ni el cambio de su cuerpo, hasta que comenzó a ahogarse. Por instinto emergió del agua inhalando el precioso aire que hace instantes el cálido líquido que la rodeaba le negaba. Al abrir sus ojos confundida vio la cara de terror de su prometido.

-¡¿A… A… Akane…?!- balbuceó confundido.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos…

O_O… ¿Y ahora? ¿Akane matará a Ranma? ¿Como se va a tomar el chico el secretito de ella?

Agradezco a la gente que me ha enviado mails… ya casi no me llegan reviews…me tenían mal acostumbrada… ya se esta poniendo aburrido supongo… bueno no se preocupen voy a intentar terminarla pronto.

Les comento que con akemyanngel estamos haciendo una historieta de este fic, recién comenzamos ayer y espero que salga todo bien, en realidad ella es la que la está haciendo yo solo la ayudo pintando a los personajes. Estoy muy feliz no se imaginan cuanto. Feliz feliz feliz…

Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia, la hago con mucho cariño para que pasen un rato entretenido. Y por supuesto gracias por sus reviews y mails me animan mucho.

Saludos a todos… nos leemos pronto.


	12. Capítulo 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Raferencias:** Las mismas de siempre, igual en este capítulo nadie escribe, ni piensa…

**Capítulo 12.**

-A… Akane…- la miraba él incrédulo.

-No… no… no… imposible… no…- repetía ella en estado de shock tapando su rostro con sus manos.

Él temblaba ante su descubrimiento, intentando comprender la situación sin demasiado éxito.

-R… Ryoga es mi amigo… no me pudo hacer esto… no… ¿por qué?...- temblaba desesperada.

-Cálmate… él creyó que sólo así podría permanecer a tu lado…- intentó consolarla el chico preocupado.

-¡AHHH…! ¡Durmió conmigo! ¡Me vio cambiándome! ¡HASTA LO BESÉ!- ahora era la ira lo que la hacía temblar. -¡SE BURLÓ DE MÍ! ¡Y tú lo sabías! ¡AMBOS SE BURLARON!

Su instinto de supervivencia se activó al ver ese par de ojos que lo observaban con furia, comenzó a caminar hacía atrás lentamente intentando pasar desapercibido. Supo que su fin estaba cerca cuando ella bajó su cabeza y por primera vez notó que estaba desnuda.

-¡HENTAI!- todos los elementos que había a su alcance se convirtieron en proyectiles dirigidos hacía Ranma. -¡PERVERTIDO LIBIDINOSO!

Logró cerrar la puerta justo a tiempo de evitar la tina de loza. No escuchó más ruidos prevenientes del baño. Suspiró aliviado, pero recordó luego la tina que se estrello contra la puerta, talvez ella se hubiera hecho daño.

-A… Akane… ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- preguntó la chica, con voz afligida.

Él respiró hondo y se sentó en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en la puerta. Siempre supo que algún día todo se descubriría y tendría que explicárselo.

-Se lo prometí…

-Sé que nunca te interesé…- el chico sintió una puntada en el pecho ante sus palabras. –…pero… creí que al menos me considerabas… tu amiga…- finalizó ella apoyando su espalda en la pared mientras gruesas gotas caían de sus ojos.

Cualquier respuesta se trabó en su garganta en el momento que la escuchó llorar.

-Al igual que a Ukyo, a él lo conoces desde antes que a mi… supongo que eso los convierte en mejores amigos que yo…- reflexionó ella intentando comprender.

-No…- respondió él seriamente.

-¡¿Entonces?!

-¡Te di muchas pistas… evité al máximo que se te acercara… pero le prometí que no te lo diría…! Un guerrero jamás rompe una promesa…-explicó él.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas… pero… aún así nunca te perdonaré que me lo hayas ocultado…- sentenció ella con dolor.

-Lo se… y yo nunca me perdonaré que hayas caído a una posa por mi maldita culpa…- dijo esto poniéndose de pie.

-Eso no fue tu culpa…

-Una de las toallas que me lanzaste cayó cerca de la puerta del baño… yo me voy… así que puedes salir.- diciendo esto el chico salió de la cabaña.

Ya era de noche, el guía intentaba ordenar el baño mientras calculaba los destrozos. Plum miraba preocupada a la chica que tendida en su cama no paraba de llorar.

-Akane calmarte… si seguir así transformarte con tus lágrimas.- aconsejó Plum.

-¿R… regresó?- preguntó la chica secando sus lágrimas.

-No… Ranma aún no regresar, pero tú deber tranquilizarte.

-Él me engañó… siempre confié en él y me engañó…- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. –Ryoga es un maldito y me las pagará cuando lo vea… pero Ranma no me lo dijo… eso es lo que más me duele… y para peor se enteró de mi maldición… debe sentirse muy mal…

En un claro de un bosque cercano el chico miraba el cielo con tristeza.

-¡Akane estúpida!- exclamó mientras golpeaba con su puño un árbol cercano.

-¡¿A quién llamas estúpida?! ¡Idiota!- le gritó la chica estrellando su mazo en la cabeza de él.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó luego de aterrizar a unos metros de distancia.

-Por la mañana aquí había un bosque.- respondió observando la gran cantidad de árboles destrozados a su alrededor.

Mientras el chico observaba con indiferencia el claro de bosque que en unas pocas horas había fabricado ella se sentó a su lado.

-Debería ser yo quien estuviera molesta… ¿No crees?- preguntó ella buscando su mirada.

-Tú te descargaste en la cabaña…

-¿Tanto te molestó que te ocultara mi maldición…?- preguntó con sus ojos empañados.

-No.- respondió él fríamente aún esquivándole la mirada.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te pasa?

-…

-¡Ranma dimelo!- pedía desesperada.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- le preguntó mirándola con seriedad.

-S… si…- respondió intimidada por la mirada del chico.

-Me molesta que hayas huido de la casa… que no vieras a tu familia y amigos durante medio año… que abandonaras la escuela…- comenzó el chico con una tranquilidad que la asustaba. -¡Que te hayas venido a vivir a un lugar desconocido… peligroso… territorio de las amigas de Shampoo!- continuó conteniendo visiblemente su ira. -¡Que hayas trabajado en las posas…! ¡Que hayas enfrentado a toda clase de bestias salvajes! ¡Que te hayan herido muchas veces! ¡Que hayas tenido que sanar sola! ¿Y adivina de qué acabo de enterarme? ¡QUE CAISTE EN UNA POSA MALDITA!

Akane retrocedió instintivamente ante la gran descarga de energía de combate de su prometido.

-¡Y TODO POR QUITARME MI ESTÚPIDA MALDICIÓN!- le gritó totalmente fuera de sí. -¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE ESA CONDENADA IDEA?!

-Hi…Hice una promesa…- respondió temblando.

A pesar de su furia percibió el miedo de ella se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos, de espaldas a ella continuó hablando.

-Yo también hice una promesa… prometí que te protegería… que no permitiría que nada te sucediera… ¿Y sabes que?...- se dio vuelta encarando a Akane quien también se había puesto de pie. -¡TÚ LO ARRUINASTE TODO! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAS VENGARTE DE LO QUE TE HICE LASTIMÁNDOME A MÍ! ¡ERA YO EL QUE DEBÍA SUFRIR!

Cayó de rodillas derrotado mientras saladas lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

-Yo… solo… quería… verte feliz…- dijo la chica en medio del incontenible llanto.

-¡Yo no puedo ser feliz lejos de ti!

Sus ojos brillaron como nunca, lentamente caminó hacía su ex prometido y poniéndose a su altura tomó su rostro entre sus manos forzándolo a mirarla.

-Entonces me quedaré a tu lado… lo prometo…- le dijo tiernamente

Selló su promesa con un suave y tierno beso. Fue apenas un pequeño roce a los labios del chico, pero bastó para desaparecer todo el dolor. Separaron sus bocas lentamente, mirándose con ternura, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la sonrisa más hermosa que él vio alguna vez. No había duda en los brazos de esa chica estaba su felicidad. La abrazó con desesperación, la necesitaba, la quería, la adoraba…

-Te amo Akane…- le susurró al oído mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer.

Temblorosa por la emoción se aferró con fuerza a su abrazo. Permanecieron así durante horas, en silencio sanando sus heridas con el calor del otro.

-¿Un año?- preguntó algo decepcionada Kasumi.

-Así es hermana… y avísale a Tía Nodoka que Ranma regresará conmigo.

-Pero… ¿No podrían regresar antes?

-Hay algo que tenemos que hacer antes de regresar, pero no se preocupen estaremos bien. Saludos a la familia. Adiós.- se despidió Akane alegremente colgando la bocina.

-¿Cómo me queda el uniforme?- preguntó el chico vestido igual que el guía.

-B… Bien…- respondió intentando sin éxito ocultar su risa.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué te ríes que tiene de malo?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-No me hagas caso…- le dijo mientras salía de la cabaña.

-¿…?

**Continuará.**

Bueno si continuará pero sólo un capítulo más porque este es el penúltimo.

Disculpen pero mis escenas románticas son muy pobres y no se narrar muy bien los besos, pero son cosas que no me salen bien todavía.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic… me pusieron muy contenta sus reviews.

Sobre la historieta supongo que tendremos el primer capítulo listo para la próxima semana, eso espero, y yo intentaré colgar el link en mi perfil, es el lugar donde creo que se pueden poner enlaces a otras páginas, igual yo les iré avisando en los comentarios de mis fics. Está quedando hermoso, toy re contenta. Gracias akemyanngel por incluirme.

Después de este planeo probar escribir uno de terror, basado en una leyenda urbana un tanto extraña, igual no estoy segura. ¿Ustedes que dicen?

Bueno saludos, muchas gracias a todos por usar su tiempo en leer mis historias, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Capítulo FINAL

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Referencias:** Si llegaron hasta acá no tengo que decirles que la cursiva en un diálogo es un pensamiento ¿verdad?

**Capítulo 13. El final.**

-¡Akane, Ranma! ¡Los hemos extrañado mucho!- Exclamó Kasumi alegremente mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-¡Yo también los extrañé!- respondía Akane aferrándose al abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ranma observaba sonriente la enternecedora escena que se llevaba a cabo en el recibidor de la familia Tendo. Un movimiento de algo pequeño pero veloz que se acercaba llamó su atención, en un instante el saludable artista marcial se puso completamente pálido, y sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi salirse de las órbitas.

-¡Cuiii cuiii!- chillaba de emoción el cerdito negro, corriendo hacia la dueña de sus más hermosos sueños.

Akane se separó lentamente de su hermana sonriéndole de manera psicópata a su linda mascota.

-¡Hola P-Chan!- exclamó alegremente.

El feliz cerdito saltó hacía los brazos de la chica ignorando por completo las señales que desde detrás de ella le enviaba Ranma. Kasumi observaba confundida las morisquetas del chico de la trenza que, como desesperado negaba con cabeza y manos intentando persuadirlo para que huyera. P-Chan abrió sus ojos confundido al ser detenido en el aire antes de llegar a su cómodo y confortable refugio entre los pechos de la chica.

-¿Me extrañaste P-Chan?- le preguntó ésta sosteniéndolo muy cerca de su rostro por la pañoleta.

-¡Cui cui!- chilló éste mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-¿Aún queda agua en el calentador?- preguntó dulcemente Akane a su hermana.

-Ehhh… si…- respondió Kasumi totalmente distraída viendo como Ranma se daba cabezazos contra la pared repitiendo algo sobre un cerdo convertido en jamón.

-Vamos a darnos un lindo baño P-Chan.- dijo contenta la chica mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Cui…? ¡CUII CUIIII!- el cerdito luchaba ferozmente por zafarse del fuerte agarre de la chica.

-Que pasa P-Chan… ¿No te gusta el agua?- preguntó con una voz atemorizante que dejó al cerdito congelado de temor.

Lentamente y sin soltar al cerdito abrió por completo la llave del agua caliente. P-Chan hizo un nuevo aunque fallido intento por escapar viendo horrorizado como la bañera se llenaba con agua a casi a punto de ebullición. Lentamente disfrutando de su venganza acercó al cerdito al agua y sin previo aviso lo sumergió rápidamente, son importarle quemarse la mano en el proceso. El aroma a cerdo cocido seguido por los gritos desgarrantes de cierto joven de distintiva bandana, le dieron a los muchachos que aún se saludaban al pie de las escaleras una clara idea de lo que sucedía.

-¡Oh my! ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Kasumi llevando una mano a su pecho.

-¡Ehh… no… no te preocupes! ¡Akane comenzó con su venganza… en un par de horas todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad!- la intentó tranquilizar Ranma mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Dejando a una bastante confundida Kasumi, corrió al baño con todas sus fuerza, casi llegaba cuando pudo oír los gritos que provenían del lugar.

-¡No Akane! ¡Espera!- escuchó suplicar a Ryoga en medio del sonido de un mazo estrellándose una y otra vez contra algo.

-¡¿Qué quieres que espere?! ¡¿Qué te pierdas y acabes al otro lado del hemisferio?! ¡Antes que eso te envío yo por la ruta más directa!

Comprendió las dulces palabras de Akane cuando al llegar vio como literalmente clavaba a Ryoga en el piso a fuerza de golpes de su mazo, que oficiaba como martillo golpeando una y otra vez la cabeza del ahora, chico clavo.

-Es suficiente Akane…- señaló el chico de la trenza poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la aludida.

La chica extrañamente le hizo caso y su mazo desapareció, en el suelo apenas se podía ver el cabello de Ryoga.

-Aún sigo molesta…- comentó mirando a Ranma con cara de puchero. -¡Te odio, Ryoga!

Ante las duras palabras de su querida Akane, el cuerpo de Ryoga comenzó a ser envuelto por un aura oscura. Mientras el chico salía lentamente del agujero del suelo su aura se volvía más fuerte, Ranma se interpuso entre Akane y él.

-¡Saotome! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Te acabaré!- exclamó el chico de la bandana mientras acababa de salir por completo del lindo hoyo en el suelo del baño.

-¡Oye cuando lo supo a mi me golpeó mucho más que a tí!- se defendía el chico mientras le hacía señas a su compañera para que huyera.

-El mundo es un lugar horrible…- el aura del chico se volvía más oscura y Ranma veía desesperado que la chica no se movía de su sitio. –… nada tiene sentido… sólo la muerte… pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno para morir…- avanzó un paso hacía Ranma quien retrocedió empujando a su ex prometida fuera del baño. –Akane me odia…- el aura oscura se expandió dejando a todos sumergidos en ella. –Ella nunca me ha amado… ella no podría amar a un cerdo como yo…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Akane?! ¡Ya vete, inconsciente!- le gritaba desesperado Ranma mientras veía como ella tranquilamente caminaba hacía una de las esquinas a tomar algo.

-¡Y TODO ES TÚ CULPA RANMA SAOTOME! ¡SHISHI HOKO…!- no pudo acabar porque una sensación fría invadió todo su ser, desconcentrándolo por completo.

Un empapado Ranma observaba desconcertado a la chica con el cubo en su mano la cual miraba con molestia al pequeño cerdo que había entre ellos. P-Chan no menos desconcertado miró hacía los lados buscando una explicación que pronto encontró al percibir todo mucho más alto que hace un momento. Pero pronto percibió otro pequeño detalle que lo hizo olvidar por completo su estado de ánimo.

-¿Cuiii… cuii? ¡Grrr! ¡Cuiii!- el cerdito rodeaba a Ranma confundido buscando sus pechos.

-¡Jajaja, Ryoga ya ves, estoy curado!- decía feliz el chico, en China no había tenido la oportunidad de restregárselo a nadie.

Rato después Ranma logró convencer a Akane de que lanzar el camión que habían visto camino a la casa sobre la cabeza de Ryoga no era buena idea. Y todos felices se encontraban sentados a la mesa en medio de júbilo y llanto por parte de la familia.

-¡Oh… Ranma te has convertido en todo un hombre!- la madre del chico observaba maravillada lo que ese año fuera, había hecho con su atractivo hijo.

-¡Hija mía te extrañé mucho! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer esto!- suplicaba el patriarca Tendo mientras abrazaba a su hija llorando a mares.

-Eso es verdad Akane… nos preocupaste a todos… no lo vuelvas a hacer.- la reprendía Kasumi con un tono sólo un poco más serio que de costumbre.

-¡La próxima vez que decidan irse al menos déjenme un juego completo de fotos de cada uno para poder pasar el invierno! ¡Este año perdí un alto porcentaje de mis ganancias!- los miraba duramente Nabiki mientras explicaba lo que habían afectado sus negocios.

-¡Bueno pero eso no importa ya! ¡¿Para cuando la boda?!- preguntó Genma intentando distender el ambiente.

-¡Oh… es verdad debemos comenzar a preparar todo!- exclamó Soun emocionado dejando de llorar al instante.

-¿Y dime Akane? ¿Nuestro heredero viene en camino?- preguntó Nodoka viendo con ternura a su futura nuera.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras recibían los sermones de la familia a sabiendas de que lo merecían, pero había llegado la hora de aclarar algo muy importante.

-¡Quiero recordarles…!- dijo Akane duramente mientras golpeaba la mesa para obtener la atención de los padres que ya estaban discutiendo el nombre del heredero. –Que Ranma y yo, ya no estamos comprometidos…- continuó más tranquila al obtener la atención de los presentes. –Por lo tanto no será necesario que planifiquen ninguna boda, ni elijan ningún nombre para el heredero…- sentenció la chica poniéndose de pie y caminando a su habitación.

Ranma la siguió en silencio escapando del ambiente depresivo que de pronto se había creado en la sala, cuando comenzó a subir la escalera pudo escuchar claramente el llanto de ambos progenitores lamentándose porque sus escuelas nunca se unirían. Sin siquiera golpear la puerta entró a la habitación de la chica.

-Fuiste muy dura con ellos…- le dijo en tono divertido mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

-No se merecían otra cosa…- respondió ella sentada en su silla dejando escapar una risita mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Me alegra ver que están todos bien…- dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Creo que ya es hora de llamarlos…- comentó ella con voz seria con su mirada aún en la ventana.

-¡Bien…!- respondió poniéndose de pie. –Llama al Neko Hanten, yo iré al dojo a desatar a Ryoga.

Rato mas tarde en el dojo se podía percibir un ambiente muy extraño. Genma aburrido por la espera bostezaba mientras veía como su hijo cerraba las puertas, Mousse no comprendía que sucedía sólo estaba intimidado por el aura negativa de Ryoga que sentado a su lado abrazando sus piernas, dibujaba círculos en el suelo mientras suspiraba melancólicamente. Al otro lado de Mousse la temible Shampoo estaba más temible que nunca, sumamente irritada podían verse claramente las pequeñas chispas de furia que se desprendían de su aura.

-¡Bien! Se preguntarán porque los citamos aquí.- comenzó diciendo Akane mientras su ex prometido se paraba a su lado. –Antes que nada observen esto… ¡Ranma!- dio la orden.

El chico tomó un cubo de agua que estaba a su lado y sin previo aviso se lo echó encima ante el asombro de casi todos los presentes. Antes de que el júbilo de los presentes rompiera la aparente calma del dojo, o la sonrisa triunfal de su arrogante ex prometido provocara una pelea, continuó hablando.

-Después de muchas cosas que no vienen al caso logramos encontrar el agua del estanque del hombre ahogado… y les trajimos lo suficiente para que tres personas puedan curarse.- les soltó sin más preámbulos mientras Ranma sostenía una botella con una sonrisa.

Los tres hombres se lanzaron contra Ranma quien molesto al verlos venir desesperados les lanzó la botella, en un instante el hombre del turbante le daba un puñetazo al chico eternamente perdido quien soltaba una patada en el estómago del chico pato el que a su vez rodeaba el cuello del primero con una de sus cadenas. La lucha sin tregua continuaba entre los gritos que exigían el derecho sobre el contenido de la botella que volaba sobre sus cabezas. Mientras tanto ignorándolos totalmente Akane se acercó a Shampoo colocando en sus manos una botella mucho más pequeña.

-Es agua del estanque de la chica ahogada.- le dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

-Mmm… eso ser interesante.- comentó la amazona alejándose unos pasos, mientras la chica de cabellos cortos la observaba con curiosidad.

Ranma al contrario que Akane, notó la malvada sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Shampoo. De un ágil movimiento se colocó frente a su ex prometida al tiempo que Shampoo le arrojaba con furia la misma botella que hace instantes ésta le había entregado. El recipiente se quebró al golpearse con el torso masculino derramando su contenido sobre él. Ese no fue el único cristal que se rompió en la habitación, ya que el grupo de hombres pronto olvidaron el objeto de su lucha provocando que la botella con su cura chocara estrepitosamente contra el suelo haciéndose añicos y perdiéndose el valioso líquido.

-¡Shampoo esperar que ser muy felices!- exclamó furiosa viendo a Ranma mirar horrorizado sus prominentes atributos.

Diciendo esto la chinita se retiró abriendo un gran boquete en una de las paredes. El estruendo de la madera rompiéndose los hizo salir de su sopor, en un instante los tres hombres enfadados comenzaron a culparse y a luchar desenfrenadamente.

-R… Ranma…- intentó llamarle la atención Akane colocando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de la chica frente a ella.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LE TRAJERAS AGUA A SHAMPOO!- gritó fuera de sí Ranma encarándola.

-¡NO DEBISTE PONERTE EN MEDIO!- le gritó Akane molesta por la acusación del chico.

-¡¿QUÉ ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA?! ¡ELLA TE ATACÓ!

-¡IDIOTA ESA AGUA NO TIENE EFECTO EN MI!

-¡LA BOTELLA PUDO HABERTE LASTIMADO!

-¡ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ QUE NO ESTOY HECHA DE CRISTAL!

-¡Y TÚ ENTIENDE QUE NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADA TE PASE!

El sonido del agua chapoteando en el jardín de los Tendo los distrajo de su discusión. Cuando Ranma y Akane se asomaron por uno de los múltiples hoyos que la batalla de los tres hombres había dejado en el dojo pudieron ver a un panda, un cerdito, y un pato que llorando salían del estanque.

-Te extrañaba…-dijo suavemente Akane.

La chica de la trenza la miró sin comprender, mientras Akane le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Siempre me caíste muy bien en tu forma de chica.- se sinceró viéndolo con ternura.

-Tengo que pensar…- diciendo esto el chico se fue corriendo.

-_Pobre Ranma… espero que lo supere pronto…_- pensó la chica en medio de un suspiro.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en calma, ella se puso al día con sus hermanas acerca de temas menores, pero preocupada por Ranma acabó decidiendo buscarlo. En su lugar favorito del tejado, sobre la habitación de Akane se encontraba el chico aún en su recientemente recuperado cuerpo de mujer, observando el cielo que lentamente se tornaba naranja. Entonces sintió su presencia, la vio subiendo con dificultad por la escalera llevando una tetera consigo.

-¡¿Te volviste loca?!- le reprochó corriendo hacía ella y ayudándola a subir. -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre subir aquí?! ¡Podrías caerte!

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Siempre subí al tejado!- le recordó mientras se dejaba llevar de la mano lejos del borde de dicho tejado.

-¡Pero no con una tetera! ¡Podrías quemarte!- le decía molesto mientras le indicaba que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué dices…? He subido incluso con té y galletas en otras ocasiones…- respondió más tranquila aceptando gustosa la invitación.

-Uff… de todas formas la próxima vez me avisas y bajo a buscarte…- sugirió más conciliador mientras vaciaba la tetera sobre su cabeza.

-Lo que dije hoy… no intentaba ofenderte… es sólo que…

-Descuida Akane… lo que más me molesta de, esto es que todos tus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano…- dijo él con la mirada baja.

-Yo…- susurró recargando su peso en el hombro del chico. –No creo que haya sido en vano…- concluyó viéndolo con una sonrisita pícara.

-P… pues… si a ti no te importa…- comenzó a decir el chico bastante sonrojado por la mirada de la chica. –…c… creo que p… puedo vivir con esto un año más…

La chica le sonrió aún más, sintiéndose feliz por haber logrado darle algo más de seguridad al chico. Él pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de su compañera y la acercó aún más, así abrazados permanecieron unos minutos observando en calma el atardecer.

-Debimos imaginar que Shampoo lo sabría…- habló ella sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-Era lógico… después de todo, hicimos público nuestro casamiento sólo para que las amazonas nos dejaran en paz…- reflexionó él.

-Si… fue bueno saber que las amazonas no tienen ningún derecho sobre un hombre casado…- comentó Akane con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo les diremos?

-Aún no… se merecen sufrir al menos una semana más…

-Bien… pero mientras tanto deja la ventana de tu habitación abierta…- sugirió el chico viéndola con una mirada que la hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

-Hentai…

-Mira quien habla…

A la mañana siguiente ambos chicos salieron muy temprano de la casa, en el camino tuvieron que esconderse de Ukyo, huir de Kodachi y mandar a volar a Kuno. Cuando se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del radio de alcance de los locos, pudieron dar su paseo tranquilamente abrazados como una pareja normal.

-No tenías que acompañarme…- le dijo ella con dulzura.

-No iba a dejarte salir sola… además te prometí que iría contigo a agradecerle a tu madre…

-Creí que después de lo de ayer… pues… ya no tendrías nada que agradecerle…

-Lo que voy a agradecerle no tiene nada que ver con mi maldición…- le dijo con una sonrisa acercándola aún más a él.

Disfrutó gustosa del tierno abrazo de su esposo, sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-Oye… ¿Crees que nuestros padres se decepcionarán mucho cuando lo sepan?- preguntó el chico pensativamente.

-¿Cuándo sepan qué?

-Qué es… heredera...- se explicó señalando el vientre de su mujer.

-¿Por qué habrían de decepcionarse? ¡¿Una mujer puede encargarse del dojo tan bien como cualquier hombre?!- se detuvo molesta ante las implicaciones del inocente comentario del chico.

-O… Oye yo no quise decir eso…- se alejó él negando con sus manos. –Si sale a mí supongo que será una buena artista marcial…- intentó arreglar la situación, consiguiendo que su linda esposa se enfadara aún más.

-¡Y si sale a mí! ¡¿No?! ¡RANMA NO BAKA!- y el mazo de Akane acabó con la discusión en un instante.

**Fin.**

¿Que les pareció mi final feliz?

Toy contenta terminé mi historia más larga hasta el momento. Espero que les haya gustado y no haber decepcionado a nadie. Y personalmente extrañaba a Ranma onna por eso la hice regresar. El castigo de P-Chan fue demasiado blando es verdad, pero no se me ocurrió mucho más.

Agradezco a **Akemyannagel, Enanaranma, y Xocolatlyoyote**, con las cuales charlé mucho y me han dado muy buenas ideas para el fic las cuales despiadadamente plagié. También agradezco mucho a **Seraphy** que la quiero mucho y adoro escribirme mails con ella que siempre me da su madura devolución de mis trabajos.

Lo que dice **Strange163** de las lágrimas es verdad, me fijé en Internet, no lo había notado, sé que es cuestión de lógica, que salgan a la misma temperatura del cuerpo, pero no lo había pensado, intenté probarlo pegándome con un martillo en el dedo chiquito del pie, pero en casa me detuvieron antes de que lo pudiera hacer, ellos no entienden que uno se debe sacrificar por la ciencia. Igual al margen de esto en mi mente al igual que en la de la pequeña Plum, Akane iba a llorar tanto que acabaría inundando la cabaña y luego de un rato las lágrimas se enfrían, si eso tampoco lo probé, solo lo deduzco.

Además agradezco a **Naoko Tendo** que siempre me deja reviews muy alentadores, **Killina88** que fue la primera en suponer que Akane podía haber caído en una posa. **Meli-Chan03**, que me confesó sus ganas de llorar cuando leyó los capitulos 4, 5 y 6, **Akane Maxwell** que me manda lindos mails con sus comentarios cuando lee los capítulos. **Moni Gzz,** que pobre se angustió, yo no buscaba eso en serio… **Tsukino**, que no sé si cumplí su deseo de una Akane más sexi y fuerte. **Nekito** que mandó su primer review, a este fic, que honor! **Nia06** que dice que no la aburren mis historias, que alegría me dio leer eso. **Ferchan** que pobre le desesperan que mis capítulos sean tan cortos, pero bueno no puedo hacer mucho… no me sale escribir más largo… **Lady** que me dijo que siguiera adelante, y mirá acá lo terminé. **Jakesuka** que dijo que estaba quedando muy padre… me pregunto que opinión tendrá ahora, y espero que le haya llegado la imagen que se la mandé por mail. **Angel Rey** que me felicitó por mis fics interesantes, espero que no se vuelvan aburridos. Y creo que no me queda más gente para agradecerle… claro que a las chicas que mencioné arriba.

Si me faltó alguien disculpen, pero tengo un lío con las reviews, y quería responderlas a todas porque es el último capítulo. Agradezco mucho si me envían reviews contándome que les pareció el final. Saludos y gracias a todos, calcúlo que la próxima semana comenzaré con mi nuevo fic, y cuando tengamos pronto el primer capítulo de la historieta lo publico en mi perfil.


End file.
